Together Through Time
by Setsuya77
Summary: SEQUEL to Separated Souls. Kuroko Tetsuya was an ordinary boy, living out his mundane life, day after boring day. However, even for him life was full of surprises, and his just happened to come in the form of a magnificent specimen of a man. But why...why did Kuroko feel so deeply attracted to this man? And why did it hurt so badly to be apart?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 ***drum roll***  
 **Finally! A sequel for Separated Souls! *applause***  
 **...Well, this is actually more like the main story and Separated Souls is the prequel? Hmm...Well, whatever it is, it wouldn't hurt to read Separated Souls first! I hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think! :)**

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

*Click*

"Hello?"

"Oi! Where are you? There's morning practice today ya know!"

Oh shoot!

Grabbing the toast that just popped up, the teenager quickly grabbed his bag, shoved on his shoes, and rushed out the door.

Not only had he overslept, but he had completely forgotten about morning practice!

Shoot! Shoot! Shoot!

Running down the street, the boy nearly slammed into several people, as most of the morning crowd was still present. Business men in dull suits, women with a _tad_ too much makeup talking on cell phones, and lively school students milled about, on their way to their separate destinations.

The large body count would prove to be an obstacle to normal people, but this teenager was not exactly considered _normal._ He could weave in and out of the throngs of people with ease, always flying under the radar.

Looking at his phone, he saw he only had five minutes before morning practice started.

Shit!

Picking up the pace, he dodged people as fast as he could, but what was coming in his direction was something he would never be able to avoid, no matter how hard he may try. It was his fate after all.

His eyes glanced down at his phone to shoot out a quick text message, informing his friend to stall for him, but as he did so, he collided with someone.

Flying back onto his butt with a loud *thud*, the boy groaned in pain.

"Owowowoww…"

Picking his head up, he realized he knocked someone else over too.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!"

Rushing over to the stranger, his heart nearly stopped when he took in his eyes. They were two different colors, and looked _oh so_ familiar. His heart began racing in his chest as those eyes locked onto his, but that was _nothing_ compared to when the stranger began _speaking._

"Don't worry. I'm fine. How about you, Tetsuya?"

Huh? How did he know his name? Wait, why did Stranger-san look so damn _familiar?_

Like a gust of wind, memories came rushing into his mind. So many memories, he couldn't keep up. Without knowing why, tears began streaming down his face. He palmed his eyes, trying to make sense of what was happening, until it hit him.

"…I'm fine…No. I'm _so_ much better than fine. I'm freaking _wonderful_ …Seijuurou…"

And with those words, he dove into the red-head's waiting arms.

…..

For a while, Kuroko laid still in the red-head's embrace, savoring the touch of his skin. Everything else had slowly slipped from his mind as they melded together, that is, until his phone began going crazy, effectively coaxing him back to reality. Jerking back from the man's arms, the bluenette now became painfully aware of the stares. Not only that, but he was shocked that he had suddenly hugged this random man! Why did he feel so familiar, and why was his touch so comforting? Why did it physically pain the bluenette to push him away?

Peering at his phone, he saw that Kagami had been calling him non-stop! Shoot, he was still late for morning practice!

 _'_ _Crap, crap, crap, crap! I am sooo screwed!'_

Internally scolding himself, Kuroko pried himself away from the red-headed man. He definitely felt that spark between them, but the memories that rushed into his mind seemed foreign. It was all so overwhelming, so the bluenette chose to ignore whatever it was that just happened. As he pushed himself off the ground and collected his belongings, he threw one last glance at the red-head.

"Again, I am so sorry for knocking you over, but I really must be going!" Kuroko apologized with a small bow, before twisting on his heel and attempting to walk away. Just as he was about to mingle with the crowd once more, the bluenette felt a pleasant heat on his arm accompanied by those sparks he felt earlier. Flinching away from the man's grip, Kuroko felt like his soul was being shredded to pieces when his name was called with such anguish.

"Tetsuya, please don't-" The red-head began, eyes swimming with despondency.

"Please don't touch me…" Cutting the man off, Kuroko could barely whisper, the words almost refusing to leave his mouth. Kuroko felt as if he was going against every fiber of his being as he turned and ran away. He didn't know why he had become so unnerved, but everything felt so heavy to him. How did this man know his name? _Why_ did this man know his name? More importantly, how did _Kuroko_ know that man's name? What were those memories and how had he gotten them?

It was all too much, too quickly, and so the bluenette had taken the cowardly way out. He had run away, attempting to put the bizarre encounter behind him…

…..

Rushing through the school gates, sweat poured down Kuroko's face. He was so late, Riko was going to kill him. Well, maybe not by her own hands, but she would make him run to death. Kagami though, he might kill him. Nearing the gym, Kuroko slowed down, attempting to sneak in the doors. Hopefully this would be one of the times where his teammates didn't notice him.

Tiptoeing his way through the open metal doors, the bluenette flinched when a shrill voice sounded from behind him.

"Ku-ro-ko- _kun!_ "

Cursing his luck, Kuroko causally turned around, greeting the older girl.

"Good morning, Riko-san." He stated, face a clean slate despite the turmoil afflicting his mind.

Conjuring a rolled-up newspaper out of nowhere, the Seirin basketball coach whacked the bluenette in the back of the head, a vein nearly bursting from her neck.

"Don't give me that! What time is it right now?!"

"…7:15…"

"That's right! And when does morning practice begin?!" She demanded, folding her arms across her chest and raising an eyebrow.

Turning his head to the side, Kuroko mumbled under his breath. "…:45…"

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you?"

The bluenette had a hard time keeping his eyes from rolling as he huffed out a breath and faced the brunette.

"Practice starts at 6:45."

"Exactly! So would you mind telling me why you're just now arriving at 7:15? A whole thirty minutes after practice was supposed to begin? Will you share your reason with your team, Kuroko-kun?"

The condescending tone in the girl's voice irked Kuroko, but he knew that it was his fault. He did show up late, after all. However, he definitely wasn't going to tell his teammates _why_ he was so late.

Once again looking to the side, the bluenette offered no explanation. All he did was wait until his coach finally got fed up and told him his punishment. Nodding his head to let her know he understood, Kuroko went to the locker room to change. Honestly, he still didn't know what to make of the whole encounter, and his mind was still reeling from the pure attraction he felt for that red-headed man.

While the bluenette was lost in his own thoughts, he didn't notice Kagami inching up behind him. Kuroko nearly had a heart attack when a large hand clapped onto his shoulder and a deep, rumbling voice called out to him.

"Oi!"

"Oh good lord, Kagami-kun. Are you trying to kill me?" Kuroko breathed, trying to calm his racing heart. Shrugging off the other boy's hand, the bluenette continued to get dressed, a million thoughts running through his mind.

The sensation that he felt when Kagami touched him was comprehensively different than when the red-headed man touched him, and it unnerved the bluenette greatly. He had known Kagami almost all his life, and yet this stranger he just happened to bump into caused him to feel such a raw and carnal attraction? It was a scary thought to say the least.

Noticing his friend's internal conflict, Kagami's voice took on a concerned tone. "Hey, are you alright? What happened?" The larger male questioned, plopping down on the bench behind the bluenette.

"Hahh…"

Once he was finished changing, Kuroko turned to face his longtime friend. It pained him to lie, but there was no way the bluenette could confide in him concerning this matter. He'd probably just try to explain it away, anyway.

"It's nothing, Kagami-kun. I'm fine." Striding away from the red-head, Kuroko glanced over his shoulder when he neared the locker room door. "Riko-san will make you run too if you don't get to practice soon."

Leaving that parting remark, Kuroko quickly slipped out into the gym, leaving his teammate alone.

Realizing he was ditched, Kagami jumped up from the bench, effectively knocking his shin against the wood. "Owww…Kuroko, you bastard!"

Hearing his friend's call, the bluenette chuckled as he started running his punishment laps.

…..

After a very taxing practice, Kuroko trudged through his day. He felt sluggish, and his mind couldn't grasp anything that was taught in any of his lessons. By the end of the day, the bluenette was sporting a major migraine, and his skin was on fire. Even the slightest of movements made him dizzy, and after he collapsed during afternoon practice, Riko sent him home. Kagami offered to walk him, but Kuroko refused. All he wanted right now was to be alone. Ever since he left the red-head this morning, the bluenette felt as if he was being ripped apart from within. The pain was unbelievably excruciating, and the long trek back to his house was nigh impossible. Kuroko fumbled with his keys awhile before he could actually get them in the lock, and he didn't even bother to turn on any lights once he was finally inside. The bluenette threw off his shoes, and he could barely even hold himself straight by the time he got to his room. Collapsing into his bed, Kuroko finally gave in to oblivion.

…..

Staggering down a crowded hallway, Akashi had to use the wall to support his weight. The searing pain radiating in his chest was unimaginable, and it consumed nearly all his conscious thought. The red-head could barely even stand as he maneuvered himself to his destination, only his pure determination keeping him from passing out.

"Haa..hh…h..ahh…"

Akashi's breathing was ragged as he pounded his palm against a solid wood door, hoping the occupant was currently there. After several seconds with no indication of movement within, Akashi knocked a little harder, taking just a little _too much_ of his energy. Collapsing to his knees, the black began to encroach on his sight.

Using the last ounces of strength he had left, the red-head raised his voice. "Shintarou!"

*Cough* *Cough* *Cough*

Akashi felt like he was hacking up a lung, but luckily the door swung open not long after. A green-haired man appeared, looking rather peeved. Once he saw Akashi's limp form on the floor, however, his scowl turned into an expression of panic.

"Akashi! What's wrong?! What happened?!" Taking hold of the red-head's shoulder, the green-headed man questioned him frantically.

Before Akashi could answer, all the strength left his body, and he slumped to the ground. The red-head could do nothing as his vision slowly faded into the bleak darkness that was encompassing his mind…

…..

Several hours later, Akashi awoke to dishes clattering and hushed voices. Rolling over to his side, the red-head let out a strangled groan of pain.

"Hnnggghh…"

While the feverish burn had receded to a dull ache now, the feeling was still very unpleasant. It hindered his movements, and caused him great discomfort.

"Haahhh…hahh…"

Seemingly noticing that Akashi was awake, Midorima Shintarou and his partner, Takao Kazunari, huddled around the bed.

"You need to lie down. Here, this will help manage your pain."

Pushing the red-head onto his back, Midorima handed him a small pill. Quickly swallowing the little white substance, Akashi went into a coughing fit. Shooing Takao out of the way, the green-head knelt beside the bed and helped coax the red-head into breathing correctly.

Akashi's head lolled back onto the pillow as he glanced over at his friend. The memories rushed back into his mind, and the red-head fisted his hair in frustration. Noticing Akashi's irritation, Midorima pulled up a chair and folded his arms. A stern expression dawned on his face as he begun the inevitable interrogation.

"What happened to you, Akashi?" The green-head probed, adjusting his glasses with his middle finger.

Sighing, Akashi turned his head away and stared out the window. The words just fell out of his mouth as he remembered that amazing spark he had felt earlier.

"I found him Shintarou…" Was all he said, expecting his friend to connect the dots. The sound of glass shattering startled both men, and they alarmingly looked over to Takao who had dashed into the room.

Falling to his knees beside the bed, his eyes were wide with excitement. "You found him? You found Tet-chan?!"

Shooting the raven-haired man a meager smile, Akashi nodded his head before glancing out the window once more. Ever since the memories of his past lives had returned to him as a teen, he had been searching high and low for the bluenette. They were soulmates, and would always find each other, but Akashi just couldn't wait.

Reminiscing the encounter this morning, the red-head raised his hand in front of his face. He could still feel the sparks that shot into him when he ran into the bluenette, but the memory of Kuroko running away threatened to take over his mind. It pained Akashi greatly that the bluenette rejected their connection, but he pushed that feeling to the side. Kuroko wasn't at fault. Remembering everything so suddenly like that would confuse anyone – heck, Akashi himself had a hard time digesting everything – but he refused to give up. He would pursue Kuroko with his whole arsenal, until they were finally together again.

Finally noticing that the room had fallen silent, Akashi turned his head to face the couple next to him. Takao was still looking at him expectantly, but Midorima seemed to notice the tension in the red-head's face. Sighing, Akashi knew that he wouldn't be able to get away without explaining further.

His hand fell back down to his side as he opened his mouth to speak. "He ran away from me, Shintarou…" Akashi averted his eyes when Takao gasped, a hand quickly flying to his mouth.

Midorima and Takao understood the red-head's meaning because they were also soulmates. Souls born as one that separated into two entities, forever fated to be drawn back together; in life and death.

Realization dawned on the green-head's face as he subconsciously leaned forward in his seat. With a low voice, he addressed Akashi once more. "That would explain why you are in pain then, wouldn't it…It's from the separation…" The red-head was slightly irked that Midorima felt the need to state the obvious, but he could only sigh in defeat.

It was true. Soulmates who had yet to complete their union were physically pained by separation. Depending on the circumstances of how they parted, the pain could be enough to incapacitate both parties, which is why Akashi was having such trouble moving his own limbs.

Attempting to sit up in the bed, the red-head panted at the effort. "I have to go to Tetsuya, he's probably confused and in pain."

Before he could roll out of bed, Midorima appeared in front of him with his arms crossed. "You aren't going anywhere. At least, not right now."

Akashi hated to admit it, but the green-head was right. No matter how badly he felt the need to go to his Tetsuya, he physically couldn't. Unfortunately for him, the pills seemed to be wearing off, and that searing heat was returning. Akashi's vision once again darkened, and the last thing he saw in his mind's eye was his beautiful bluenette diving into his arms…

…..

"Hnnngghh…"

Shifting in his bed, Kuroko let out a groan at the ache raging through his body. Everywhere was on fire, and he felt extremely dizzy. Any small movement would cause him to become disorientated, and he couldn't even step foot outside of his bed. In fact, the bluenette couldn't even lift his own limbs; they felt so _heavy_. The pain that radiated throughout his body caused him to whimper, and a name subconsciously left his slightly parted lips.

"Seijuurou…"

Eyes flying open, Kuroko desperately shook his head. Unfortunately, this only served to make his stomach twist and turn like he was going to throw up. After getting over the queasy feeling, Kuroko stared blankly at the wall parallel to his bed.

No, no, no, no, no…Just, _no._ He didn't know anyone by the name of Seijuurou, and the bluenette most _certainly_ was not calling out for some _man_ he bumped into this morning. Nope. Nuh-uh. Im-freaking-possible.

Well, that's what he told himself, at least. That the red-headed man had nothing to do with him, that they were complete strangers. That's what Kuroko wanted so _desperately_ to believe, but then why was he in so much pain? Ever since he ran away this morning, it became increasingly worse. The feeling of wanting to be in that man's arms again did as well, and it scared the bluenette deeply.

All his life he had never had any feelings of love or attraction, so why _now?_ Of all times and of all people, it was some man – albeit a _very_ gorgeous man – and a stranger at that?

Whimpering once more, Kuroko couldn't stop that man's name from falling from his lips. It just felt so _right._

"Seijuurou…where are you…?"

The tears gradually began falling from his glossy eyes as he drifted in and out of consciousness.

…..

Startled from his slumber, Akashi bolted upright in the bed. He could hear a whimpering in the back of his mind. The voice was desperately calling out for him, and it tore Akashi apart to hear the anguish laced in the words.

Swinging his legs out from under the blanket, the red-head unsteadily rose to his feet. His legs wobbled from the exertion, but Akashi didn't care. He couldn't find Midorima or Takao, so they had probably gone to class. Quickly changing into one of the green-head's shirts and pants, the red-head grabbed his jacket and stumbled from the room. Tetsuya was calling for him, and he'd be damned to just lay around and let the bluenette suffer…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **Ahhh! I was originally supposed to wait and post this on Monday, but I couldn't help myself! Its been staring me in the face telling me to post it, so here's the next chapter! Let me know what you think! :)**

Akashi had no freaking clue what he was doing. He was currently standing – more like _leaning_ – against the front door of what he believed to be the bluenette's house. The red-head didn't know how he got here, but he could certainly feel a strong connection that pulled him here. Shakily raising a fist, Akashi hesitated. Kuroko left him to begin with, so that meant he didn't want to see him, right?

No, no…That didn't matter right now. The bluenette was confused and in pain, and Akashi planned on alleviating that. Rapping on the door several times, there was no answer. The red-head could feel the bluenette's presence in the back of his mind, and he could tell that he was in extreme pain.

Not being able to handle the situation any more, Akashi opened the door and crept inside the house. This was _technically_ illegal, but Kuroko was his soulmate, dammit. He was suffering, and only _Akashi_ could help him. Discarding his shoes by the door, the red-head allowed himself to be pulled to a certain room in the house. The door was slightly ajar, and Akashi gently pushed it to the side. What he found when he entered the room shattered his heart.

The bluenette was writhing in misery on the bed, absolutely _drenched_ in sweat. His soul must be tearing him apart from within for leaving the red-head behind – the pain was worse for the bluenette, considering he was the one who willingly chose to part.. Akashi moved as quickly as he could, collapsing a foot or two before the bed. Forcing himself to crawl the rest of the way, Akashi laced his fingers with Kuroko's. The relief that dawned on the bluenette's face was almost immediate, and the red-head himself could feel a weight being lifted off his shoulders.

With some of his strength regained, he was able to lift himself onto the bed. Akashi gently caressed the bluenette's damp cheek with one hand, thumb brushing away the stray tears that continued to fall.

A contented sigh fell from those beautiful lips, and Akashi had to hold his breath as Kuroko's eyes fluttered open. Surprise and confusion and regret registered in those crystal blue eyes, and the tears replenished anew…

…..

The pain magically disappeared, causing me to wake from my fitful slumber. I could feel a comfortable heat encompassing my hand, and when I looked to my right, I found the most beautiful pair of eyes in the world. Concern spun deep in those scarlet pools, and tears began gathering around my own. I instinctively knew who this gorgeous red-head was, and I was just left in shock.

After I left him high and dry this morning, how could he look so concerned for me? There was a strong connection between us; I felt it earlier too…I don't know what this is all about, but I did know that I didn't want him to leave. The tears flowed down my flushed cheeks as my chest began to rise and fall rapidly.

"I…I-I…" I couldn't find the right words as they all jumbled together in my brain. The red-head didn't seem to mind, and he revealed a calmingly beautiful smile.

"Shh…It's okay, Tetsuya…" Stroking my cheek, the red-head cooed into my ear, attempting to set my mind at ease. All the emotions swirling together inside me were overwhelming, but right now, I didn't care if this man was a stranger to me. His touch felt so right, and the love that filled his eyes caused my heart to swell.

Extending my heavy arms, I wrapped them around his broad shoulders. My head was snuggled into his chest, and I felt the pain slowly melt away. The red-head's breath caught, and I could feel his heart begin to beat faster. A small smile wormed its way onto my lips, and my grip tightened around him.

It wasn't long before the red-head's own arms snaked around my waist, and he placed a fleeting kiss on the crown of my head. The soothing words he crooned into my ear and the hand lazily stroking my side relaxed me further, and gradually lulled me into a dreamless sleep…

…..

After the bluenette fell asleep in my arms, I released a contented sigh. While we may not be out of the woods yet, at least it seemed like he was willing to accept me. Had he vehemently pushed my away, I'm not sure I'd be able to take it.

I felt soft vibrations originating from my pocket. Retrieving my phone, Shintarou's name was displayed on the caller ID. Either him or Takao must have returned to the room, and discovered that I was no longer there. Preparing myself to receive an earful, I swiped the screen to answer the call.

Keeping my voice low so I wouldn't disturb the sleeping kitten in my arms, I greeted my longtime friend. "Hello, Shintarou."

The man on the other line must not have liked my greeting, as he quite noticeably scoffed his response.

"Don't give me that Akashi, where the hell are you?"

"I do not appreciate that tone, Shintarou…" My voice immediately took a deadly turn, and I could hear the green-head gulp on the other line.

"Ahem…What I mean to say is where have you gone? Need I remind you about passing out at my doorway a few short hours ago?" The motherly tone his voice took on was comical, though it did cause me to sigh. I appreciated that he worried for me, but I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself.

My voice must have been a tad too loud, as the bluenette in my arms began to stir. Not wanting to wake him, I quietly whispered into the phone.

"Listen, Shintarou…Now is not the time for this discussion." Threading my fingers through silky blue hair, I continued. "I will meet you and Takao at the café near the university at 6:30. Tardiness will not be tolerated."

After stating my piece, I hung up the phone and carefully maneuvered myself and the bluenette into a lying position. Placing a soft kiss to the top of his head, I brought him closer to my chest. I had a good three hours before I had to meet Shintarou, so I might as well take a nap myself…

…..

It was around 5:45 when Kuroko finally woke up. Opening his eyes, he came face to face with the sleeping red-head, whose expression was like that of a child's. A smile curved at the bluenette's lips as he sat up; arching his back and throwing his arms in the air to stretch. As Kuroko rubbed out all the cricks in his neck, he didn't notice the red-head carefully open his ruby eyes and stare at him.

Quietly easing himself off the bed, the bluenette was taken by surprise when he was suddenly yanked back down. The next thing he knew, the red-head was shooting him a breathtaking smile as he sat up next to him.

Suddenly remembering their situation, Kuroko became flustered. The color of his cheeks rivaled the man's hair, and his heart took off to the races. While the bluenette was indeed embarrassed, he didn't find their close proximity to be distasteful or loathsome, in fact, he quite liked it. Though the fact that he just woke up next to the most attractive man he has ever seen may have contributed to his embarrassment.

"Uh…Uhmm…G-good afternoon?" Kuroko stuttered, not quite knowing what to say. He was trying to look anywhere but directly at the red-head, lest he want to be caught drooling.

A small chuckle escaped the man's lips as he raked a hand through his messy hair. The red locks cascaded down in waves, surrounding his perfect features. Another flush heated up the bluenette's cheeks as he once again attempted to stand up from the bed. Staying here any longer would probably cause him to have a heart attack, given how fast it was currently beating.

"Good afternoon, Tetsuya."

The man's voice was velvety smooth, and sent a round of shivers coursing through Kuroko's body. Discreetly shaking his head to clear his mind, he internally pouted. _'His voice should soo be illegal…'_

Cocking his head to the side, he suddenly realized that he didn't know this man's name. Sure, he had a good guess since he had probably spoken it earlier, but the bluenette couldn't say for certain. Turning away from his dresser, his fingers fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. It also crossed Kuroko's mind that he hadn't changed out of his uniform, but that was a problem for a later time.

Kuroko composed himself as he drew in a deep breath, trying to calm his frayed nerves. "Uhmm…Well I guess you already know my name, but I think it would be proper to formally introduce ourselves," Hesitating, the bluenette glanced up from his hands and directly into spheres of crimson. That sure got his blood pumping, but he chose to ignore that little sensation.

Bending slightly at his hips, Kuroko dipped into a small bow as he introduced himself. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, second year at Seirin high."

The bluenette watched as the red-head stood from the bed as well; slowly approaching him like a lion stalking its prey. "Well, _Tetsuya~_ ," He purred, grasping one of Kuroko's pale hands and languidly bringing it up to his lips. Placing a fleeting kiss on the back of the bluenette's hand, the red-head smirked as he stared directly into his crystal blue orbs.

"I am Akashi Seijuurou, third year Business major at the University of Tokyo."

Once again, Kuroko averted his eyes. He was slightly irked by the Cheshire grin on Akashi's face, but it also made his heart beat faster. Nodding his head, the bluenette gave the man a small smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Akashi-san."

…..

Leisurely walking through the city, Akashi turned down a small street and came upon a tucked away café. It was relatively close to his university, and the red-head enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere of the cozy little shop. Not many people strayed from the main road, and thus not many knew of this place, which is another thing Akashi liked.

Strolling up to the counter, he ordered a coffee – black, of course – from a blushing barista before proceeding to a small booth in the back corner of the café. Setting his bag down beside him, Akashi retrieved a book. He read in tranquil silence for a while, enjoying the euphoric aura that had been enveloping him since he left Kuroko's house. After consulting his watch, there was still a good ten minutes before the appointed meeting time.

Glancing out the window, the red-head recalled parting with the bluenette as he watched red and orange bleed into the evening sky.

 _After the two had formally introduced themselves, Akashi had immediately requested the bluenette's phone number. Even if he now knew Kuroko's address – and school as well – he still wanted the means of contacting him. The bluenette's cheeks had instantly erupted in flames and he averted his gaze as he stumbled over his words. Akashi found it absolutely_ adorable _, but he kept that thought to himself._

 _The bluenette did lay down a few conditions for relinquishing his number, to which the red-head agreed – anything to help Kuroko cope with the situation better. First of all, while Kuroko admitted that he did feel a connection between them, he still wasn't ready to just give himself over to the red-head. Akashi understood completely, and he didn't blame Kuroko for being confused. Heck, anyone would be... Secondly, Kuroko wanted them to get to know each other before anything else happened, and thus they would begin as friends. (Reasonable, though Akashi was slightly disappointed). Lastly, Akashi would explain everything – in absolute detail – because Kuroko knew that he had to know what was going on._

 _The red-head agreed to all conditions, of course, and so he got the bluenette's number. In fact, he had an internal squealy teenage girl moment, but he would take that to his grave. He was a man, and men didn't squeal._

 _Despite agreeing to the conditions laid out before him, Akashi had one of his own: he wanted the bluenette to stop calling him Akashi-san, it just reminded him of his father. While Kuroko reluctantly agreed, the stubborn boy wouldn't drop the honorifics altogether, instead opting to call the red-head "Akashi-kun"._

Akashi was brought out of his thoughts when his order was placed on the table. Taking hold of the cup, the red-head let the steam wash over his face and warm him up. Winter was fast approaching, and temperatures were steadily dropping – much to the population's dismay.

While he was savoring his cup of coffee, two girls with spray on tans approached his table, whispering little pep talks to each other. Dragging his scarlet eyes towards the two females, he sized them both up. Their faces were weighed down with at least three pounds of makeup, and the perfume they doused on their clothes wafted through the air, causing Akashi to wrinkle his nose in distaste.

The girls giggled quietly when they saw the red-head's eyes on them – obviously mistaking the intention of his gaze and believing that he was _"checking them out"_ – until one was finally brave enough to speak. "Excuse us, we were just getting some lattes and we couldn't help but notice you over here alone." Sending little signals to each other, the second girl started where the first left off.

"We were wondering if we could join you, seeing as you're alone?" She questioned, batting her obviously fake eyelashes as she jutted out her bottom lip – probably attempting to look cute – though it only vaguely reminded Akashi of a monkey trying to smile.

Akashi had a hard time not scoffing in their made-up faces. He couldn't believe they had the _audacity_ to march over here and make it seem like they'd be doing _him_ a favor by sitting with him. Like they'd be _so kind_ as to _grace him_ with their presence.

Setting his coffee back onto the table, Akashi shot the two girls a little smirk. They swooned as he carefully stood, tilting his head slightly to the side. Just as he opened his mouth to tell them off, however, a deep voice drew the girls' attention away from the ticked off red-head.

A green-headed man who towered over them fixed his glasses with his middle finger, a look of scorn adorning his face. A raven-haired male also accompanied him, and he bounced in front of the girls. "Sorry, ladies. He is sadly not available, please move on." An easy-going smile graced the man's features, disarming the irritation that grew in Akashi. Sighing, the red-head sat back down, only sparing a few words to acknowledge the couple's presence.

"You're two minutes late."

…..

After the two girls finally gave up and left, Midorima and Takao seated themselves in the booth. The green-head squirmed under Akashi's intense gaze, slightly regretting being late – even if it was only by two minutes.

"Ahem…"

Clearing his throat, Midorima attempted to dispel the tension that quite obviously afflicted the group. To be honest, the atmosphere was making it difficult for him to stay angry, mostly because he was in fear for his life. He could feel Takao slip their fingers together, and he calmed down slightly – well, enough to be able to talk, at least.

"So, would you mind telling us where you went? If your memory fails you, let me remind you that you passed out in my doorway not long ago?" Midorima kept his voice firm, and he was surprised and rather proud that his words came out steady.

The clink of Akashi's coffee cup being set down on the table made the green-head flinch. He was slightly irked that Takao not only offered him no assistance, but also had the gall to snicker; he would surely be punished later.

Akashi was well aware of his friend's predicament, but he wasn't going to let him have a break. While the red-head appreciated his concern, it was unneeded. Akashi was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, and besides, he didn't care for the green-head's tone.

Internally smirking, the red-head watched as Midorima squirmed in the uncomfortable silence. The megane was trying so hard to stay firm, but he simply withered under Akashi's gaze – to be fair, most others did as well. However, much to Akashi's surprise – and amusement – the bluenette seemed to be one of the select few who would stand his ground.

After several minutes had dragged by, Akashi decided that he had punished his friend enough. He was only worried, so the red-head would let him off easily this time. Once again picking up his coffee, Akashi sipped at the warm liquid fleetingly as he tried to seem as disinterested as possible.

"I was over at Tetsuya's house." He stated, plain and simple.

Glancing over the rim of the little white cup, he could see Midorima's mouth gradually fall open as Takao suddenly seemed much more interested in the conversation. Hastily rising from his seat, the green-head slammed his palms onto the table. "You were where?!"

Akashi's eyes instantly narrowed, deadly and toxic. Midorima immediately realized his mistake as he hurriedly sat back down after apologizing to the other customers.

Glaring at the green-head, Akashi growled in response to his rash behavior. "I do not appreciate you raising your voice at me, _Shintarou._ "

A round of shivers wracked through Midorima's body as he shrank away from Akashi, severely regretting his previous actions.

Continuing, the red-head placed his empty cup of coffee on the table as he leaned forward. "I also don't appreciate you questioning me. I simply informed you that I was at Tetsuya's house. _Do you have a problem with that?_ " He snarled, though his voice was still calm and composed. Akashi Seijuurou would never lose his cool, _especially_ in public.

It was hard to swallow the lump in his throat, but Midorima did manage a small shake of his head, at least. Sensing his boyfriend's distress, Takao finally decided to intervene. Leaning slightly in front of Midorima, he directed a tight smile at Akashi.

"So? What's Tet-chan like?" The raven-haired man coaxed, hoping to change the topic.

The tension immediately seeped out of Akashi's figure, and he visibly relaxed. The couple was even surprised to see a small tilt of the red-head's lips. His voice was soft as he began to speak. "He's absolutely beautiful."

The joy that washed over the red-head's face made the couple smile. They knew just how long he had been waiting to find the bluenette; knew how hard everything had been on him, especially with how his father was.

Resting his chin on the palm of one hand, Takao excitedly leaned forward. "Go on." He pressed, smile growing wider by the second.

Akashi slumped back against the booth as he gazed out the window, imagining his feisty little bluenette. "Well, he's younger than me. A second year at Seirin High."

A soft sigh fell from his lips as he continued. "He's got the most gorgeous blue hair and eyes, and he's a little hellion." Red eyes flickered back over to Takao and Midorima as his smile grew a few degrees brighter.

"He even plays basketball."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

 **I had meant to post another chapter yesterday, but I cut my knee open playing soccer so I was in the hospital last night (I got five staples Dx) Oh well...Here's another chapter, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think! :)**

Lost in a daydream, a sigh fell from Kuroko's slightly parted lips. He was about half-way through the school day, but he had no idea what any of the teachers had been saying. The bluenette had felt light and airy ever since he met with the red-head again. His head was in the clouds, and it didn't seem like it would leave, especially with the cute texts Akashi had been sending.

It had been several days since they had reunited and the pain disappeared, but Akashi never failed to send him a good morning or good night text. Whenever he received the message, Kuroko's heart would flutter – though he would never admit it.

The fact that Kuroko felt so comfortable speaking with Akashi spoke for the intensity of their connection. While the bluenette didn't really know any of the details, he could feel himself being drawn to the red-head, and he was sure the other was the same. It was weird, but Kuroko found himself not minding. In fact, he actually wanted to see the red-head again. He knows that he said they had to start off as friends before anything happened, but he knew that he didn't feel the way he did about any of his other friends – though he'd rather die than admit it. Believe it or not, the bluenette was actually rather prideful, and he hated being wrong.

Resting his chin on one hand, Kuroko glanced out the window. Perhaps he should invite Akashi out somewhere? The red-head probably had a rather busy schedule, so it might be hard to plan something between his basketball and the red-head's activities…Well, it wouldn't hurt to ask, right?

Okay, it's decided. After practice today, Kuroko will ask Akashi if he would like to meet up somewhere. The bluenette didn't typically stick himself out there and ask people to hang out, but he didn't want to wait until the red-head decided to ask him. Yes, after seventeen years of life, Kuroko Tetsuya actually has a _crush_ on someone – and it's on an absolute _god_ no less…

…..

"Alright, that's enough for today! Cool down and then go get changed." Whistle in her mouth, Aida Riko brought practice to a close. Since the Winter Cup was coming up pretty soon, the practices lately had been grueling; _especially_ today.

They had started off by doing ten laps around the school, followed by pool exercises. After they dried off and changed, they were forced to run suicides. Very little basketball was actually practiced, though they did have a few scrimmages before they ran thirty laps around the gym. By the time Riko decided to have mercy on their souls, Kuroko was almost dead. He was actually surprised that he hadn't thrown up yet; that's how bad it was.

Collapsing to the floor in the middle of the gym, the bluenette had to take a good few minutes just to regain his normal breathing patterns. Riko left right after she declared practice over, apparently having to meet with her dad or something. It must have concerned the team, as Hyuuga quickly followed after the brunette. The rest of the third years were also quick to leave, though they looked like zombies as they trudged out the gym doors.

Kuroko felt slightly betrayed, because Kagami was one of the next to leave. Either he didn't know the bluenette was still laying in the middle of the floor, or he didn't care – it's not like it mattered much, though. Kuroko wanted to text Akashi anyway. Perhaps if he was lucky, they'd even get to talk on the phone.

"Hnngh…"

Rolling onto his side, the bluenette watched as the first years cleaned the gym. He should probably move soon, since they still needed to sweep the floor…With much effort, Kuroko willed his aching muscles to move as he gingerly pushed himself up. He either stood up too quickly, or he wasn't getting enough oxygen, but he was extremely dizzy. When the bluenette finally managed to right himself, he shuffled into the locker room.

The hot water of the shower felt heavenly on his sore body, though he didn't stay in very long; just enough to wash up. Towel drying himself, Kuroko changed back into his uniform and slung his bag over his shoulder. He winced a bit, and he knew for sure that he'd have a hard time moving tomorrow.

Pulling his phone out of his school bag, he began writing a message to Akashi. The bluenette erased the words on the screen several times. He couldn't figure out exactly what to say; he'd never asked anyone out before…Wait…Was he really asking the red-head out? So then, would this be a date? Like, a real date?

A blush suddenly bloomed on Kuroko's cheeks, and he had to glance away from the screen for a bit. This would be his very first date, wouldn't it? As he shot off a text he was finally satisfied with, butterflies began fluttering around his stomach. What would Akashi say? Would he agree? Would he say no? Was he too busy? Why was Kuroko freaking out this much?

…..

Akashi had just finished with his Business Management class when he felt a buzz on his hip. Identifying the sound as the message notification on his phone, the red-head quickly retrieved the device from his pocket. When he read the name displayed across the screen, a tiny smile twitched at his lips. This was the first time that Kuroko contacted him without being prompted.

The joy that filled his chest was no small feeling, and he couldn't help but let the twitch of his lips grow into a full-on smile. The people walking opposite of Akashi in the hallway must have been alarmed, as most people knew the red-head to be an intimidating figure on campus.

Willing his mouth to settle down, Akashi made his way to the courtyard – settling himself on a bench under an old oak tree – before opening the message. It was rude to look at your phone while walking, and the red-head had a reputation to keep. Bad manners would not be tolerated, or at least that's what his father had always told him…

Tapping on the message icon, Akashi pulled up Kuroko's text.

 **From:** Kuroko Tetsuya

 **Subject:** I was wondering…

 **Message:** Good Afternoon, Akashi-kun. I was wondering if you would like to have dinner and see a movie with me or something? It doesn't have to be today, or even this week. I understand if you're busy, but I thought I should at least ask…

Akashi's smile returned in full force as he read the message. His Tetsuya was so cute! Not only did Kuroko contact him first, but he was asking the red-head out on a date too? Akashi was probably going to have a grin on his face for the rest of the day…Bringing the phone closer to his body, the red-head sent a reply to the bluenette.

…..

 **From:** Akashi Seijuurou

 **Subject:** **Re:** I was wondering…

 **Message:** Good afternoon to you as well, Tetsuya. Of course, I would love to go out with you ? I have some free time this Sunday, how about we meet up then?

Kuroko was startled when the phone in his hand vibrated a few minutes after he sent the text to Akashi. He wasn't expecting a reply so fast, but when he pulled up the message, his heart began beating quicker and his face was once again enflamed.

 **To:** Akashi Seijuurou

 **Subject: Re: Re:** I was wondering…

 **Message:** Okay, sure. That's fine! I'll look forward to it! ?

 _'_ _Eeeek! I'm going on a date with Akashi-kun!'_

Settling his nerves after his little teen-aged girl moment, a small smile graced his normally passive lips. Though he tried to keep himself composed, he couldn't help the small skip in his step. As he was waiting for the light to change so he could walk across the street, however, a large hand clamped down on his shoulder, effectively scaring the shit out of the bluenette.

"Holy sh-! Oh, it's just you, Kagami-kun…"

Sighing heavily, Kuroko shook his head. He supposed that this was only karma, since he was usually the one sneaking up on people. Well, it wasn't so much that Kagami snuck up on him, but more that he was just so lost in his own world.

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean?!" The red-head barked, split eyebrows furrowing.

The pedestrian signal turned green, indicating that they could walk now. Ignoring his friend's comment, Kuroko ambled forward, clutching his phone to his chest. Obviously used to the bluenette's behavior, Kagami was undeterred.

"Anyway, what's up with you? What's got you so happy?"

Jerking his head to his left, a shocked expression washed over the bluenette's features. How could he tell? Did Kuroko really look that happy? Could Akashi possibly affect him to this extent?

 _'_ _Yes…'_ A voice in his head replied instantly, causing a red tinge to heat up his cheeks. How embarrassing, the bluenette was acting so out of character. He never usually got so worked up about anything, _especially_ another person. It felt weird, and now his behavior was so unusual that even _Kagami_ noticed? Kuroko really needed to get himself together, and _fast._

"It's nothing Kagami-kun. Momoi-san just sent me a picture of Nigou, do you want to see?" Thrusting the screen towards his friend, Kuroko cocked his head to the side.

Flinching, Kagami inched slightly away from the phone that jutted out towards his face. Eyes wide, the taller teen vehemently shook his head.

"No thanks, I'm good. Fantastic. Absolutely _no_ need!"

…..

By the time Sunday rolled around, Kuroko was a ball of nerves. It was only 7:00 am, and he was already wide awake. In fact, he hadn't been able to sleep much at all. To be honest, Kuroko Tetsuya was freaking out. He was supposed to be meeting Akashi today at noon, and he was absolutely _freaking out._

The bluenette was super nervous about today's… _date._ His usual nerves of steel were no where to be seen and his always unemotional face was now morphed with apprehension. Kuroko couldn't even be completely sure if they were actually going on a _date,_ but he wasn't going to ask. Whatever it was, it had the bluenette bouncing off the walls.

For all his nervousness, however, he was equally excited. Kuroko hadn't seen the red-head in about a week, but in just a few short hours they would be together again. The two had hashed out the details of their – is it a date or not?! – date during the week, but Akashi had requested that the bluenette let him handle the itinerary. Since Kuroko didn't really know what to do on a date – or was it? – anyway, he had readily agreed. The only thing the bluenette did know was that he was to meet Akashi in front of the train station at exactly 12:00 pm.

Anyway, point is, Kuroko Tetsuya was currently freaking out. It was now 7:30 am, which meant that he only had four and a half hours to get ready! Oh gosh, what would he wear? Should he try to tame the beast that was his hair? Would they be going somewhere nice? Would they be watching a movie? Would they eat dinner together? Was this a date?

It is now 7:45 am, and Kuroko Tetsuya is _freaking out_ …

…..

The steam poured from the shower when Kuroko pushed open the glass door. While his heart was still racing, the bluenette had finally decided to start getting ready. Seeing as his hair was a tangled mess, Kuroko settled on washing it. If he dried it, hopefully it wouldn't stick up in all directions and at least look presentable.

After completing the difficult task of taming his cerulean locks, the bluenette made his way to his closet. Now what the hell was he going to wear? He didn't know where they would be going, but something too casual probably wouldn't be good. Nothing too formal either, though its not like Kuroko owned any formal clothing anyway. Of course, he also wanted to look good for Akashi, but he didn't want it to be obvious that he had dressed up.

"Oh brother, what the hell am I going to do?"

Kuroko usually wore loose-fitting clothes, a school uniform, or a basketball uniform. A hoody definitely wasn't going to cut it, but then, what would? The bluenette – hell, _anyone_ – could tell with just a glance that Akashi was well-mannered and sophisticated. If he was attending the University of Tokyo, then he must be super smart too…Now that he thinks about it, Akashi is way out of his league, isn't he? Not only is Kuroko plain and boring, but he's still in high school too.

 _'_ _No, no! Stop thinking like that! It's already eleven. Don't you have better things to be doing than moping all by yourself?'_

After giving himself a mental scolding, Kuroko returned his attention back to choosing what clothes he would wear for their date – maybe? The bluenette really didn't know what to pick, but it definitely had to be something that would impress Akashi. Something that wouldn't make him ashamed to be walking side by side with Kuroko. He certainly didn't want to look like a little kid, so it had to be something relatively mature as well…

Did he even _have_ anything like that?

…..

Glancing at the clock, Kuroko saw that he still had a good thirty minutes before he had to leave. In the end, he chose a pair of tight-fitting, dark blue jeans that he had received as a gift but had never worn before. The bluenette also picked a form-fitting, deep maroon V-neck that highlighted his collar bones and a light grey sweater. Since it was getting colder outside, he also decided to wear his favorite crimson scarf.

To be honest, the outfit was quite different compared to anything Kuroko had ever worn before. He usually wore baggy clothes or his school uniform, and when it wasn't either of those, it was a basketball jersey. None of that would be acceptable for today, however, seeing as Kuroko would be going out with an absolute _god_ of a man. If he wore what he usually did, the bluenette just knew that he wouldn't look suitable for Akashi.

Shaking those thoughts out of his head, Kuroko gave himself the once over in the mirror. His hair actually wasn't a complete mess for once, and he looked quite dashing – if he did say so himself. All in all, he cleaned up pretty nicely; hopefully the red-head would appreciate it.

Consulting the clock again, there was still about ten to fifteen minutes until he had to leave, but Kuroko figured it wouldn't hurt to be early. It was better than being late, wasn't it? Making up his mind, the bluenette slipped on his shoes before grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

As Kuroko walked down the street towards the station, he found that there was an unusual skip in his step. He had never felt so light before, but he rather enjoyed this feeling. Instead of simply weaving in and out of people to get where he was going as fast as he could, the bluenette slowed his pace and let his eyes take in the scenery.

It didn't take the bluenette long before he reached the train station, and color him surprised but he had not expected to see Akashi already standing there. One glance at his watch told him that he was indeed still early, but apparently so was the red-head. Kuroko's steps faltered as he took in the red-head, as well as all those staring at him.

His fiery red hair was slicked to the side, and let Kuroko say one thing; it looked _hot._ Putting his crimson locks to the side for a moment, the red-head was wearing a plain white V-neck and a black leather jacket that made him look badass. Not only that, but he had on a pair of black jeans with strategically placed rips and combat boots. To complete his look, Akashi was wearing a baby blue scarf and dark aviator sun glasses. Overall, the red-head was probably featured in every girl's wet dream; he was _gorgeous._

A smug grin graced the bluenette's lips at the thought that Akashi was currently waiting for _him,_ and no one else. If that wasn't a major stroke to his ego, then what was? Schooling his features, Kuroko willed his legs to move towards Akashi. To be completely honest, the bluenette was slightly drooling.

When Kuroko was close enough, he seemed to catch the red-head's attention. A breathtaking smile crossed those sinful lips as Akashi tilted his head to the side and pulled off his sun glasses.

"Good afternoon, Tetsuya."

The smile seemed to reach the red-head's scarlet eyes as the skin around them was slightly crinkled, only making him that much more eye-catching.

Swallowing his saliva, Kuroko responded as he attempted to keep a blush from conquering his cheeks. "Good afternoon to you too-"

Just as Kuroko began to return Akashi's greeting, a group of giggling girls approached the red-head.

"Excuse us…" A brunette began, the blush clearly evident on her cheeks.

She turned her head towards her friends as she continued, all red as tomatoes. "We saw you standing here alone and we thought we should come over here and invite you to our party."

A blonde behind her nodded rapidly, absolutely star-struck by the red-head. Kuroko believes he even saw actual _stars_ in her eyes.

Akashi felt an odd sense of déjà vu as he stared at the group of girls. For some reason, he feels like this situation had been happening a lot lately, but for it to happen today honestly pissed him off. Especially with how they were currently blocking Kuroko's access to the red-head; hell, they were basically treating him like he was air.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Akashi scowled at the girls. He almost smiled when he saw the bluenette try – but miserably fail – to keep a smirk off his own lips. "Excuse me," The red-head began; the controlled politeness obviously not sincere. "Don't you think it is rather rude to my companion here to completely ignore him?" Akashi stated rather than questioned. By his tone, it was clear to anyone that he was less than pleased.

"Your…huh?" The brunette muttered, obviously confused by his words. The other girls in her groups seemed to be in the same state.

Rolling his eyes, Kuroko stood directly beside Akashi before greeting the irritating girls. "Good afternoon." He said; plain and simple.

"EEEEEK!" They all screamed, only angering the red-head even further.

"You would do well to keep your voices down in public. Haven't your parents taught you any manners?"

By Akashi's words and tone, the girls seemed to get the hint that they were not welcomed. Sparing a few last fleeting – more like _longing_ – looks in the red-head's direction, the group finally stalked away deflated.

As Kuroko watched the girls skulk away, all that went through his mind was _'Good riddance…'_ They had interrupted his and Akashi's who-knows-if-it-was-a-fucking-date date and he wasn't very pleased at all. Part of the reason he was pissed could have been because the girls had been mooning over the red-head, and the bluenette didn't like that. Only _he_ could drool over Akashi!

Wait, what? No, no, no! Why would he think that only he had the right to ogle the smoking hot red-head? Why would he think that he was smoking hot? Arggh!

"Tetsuya?"

Having the red-head suddenly call him while he was mid-internal debate shocked the hell out of Kuroko, though he most certainly _did not_ squeal. Nope. Not at all.

"Oh, sorry Akashi-kun. I was spacing out." He apologized, pretending that he wasn't getting jealous over nothing.

For a long while, Akashi didn't speak. He simply gazed at the bluenette, eyes starting at his head and working their way to the tips of his toes. To be honest, that gaze that seemed to be visually stripping him sent a round of shivers down his spine, and he turned his head away to hide the blush that was very apparent on his cheeks.

It was a while longer before Akashi leaned in close, lips brushing against the shell of Kuroko's ear.

"You look very nice today…" He breathed before nipping playfully at the bluenette's ear.

"Eek!"

A little shriek left his lips as he clamped a hand over the side of his head, face flushed a deep scarlet.

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko scolded, completely mortified.

The melodic sound that escaped the red-head's mouth as he tilted his head back to laugh was one of the best things Kuroko had ever heard, and he found himself not as mad as before. In fact, he quite liked that Akashi was playful. It was a new, refreshing side to the well-mannered, mature, college student.

Kuroko watched with a smile on his face as Akashi tried to regain his breath. He looked absolutely adorable, though the bluenette had his suspicions that he wouldn't be ecstatic to here as much. Prideful men like him tended to have a strange aversion to being called "cute", so Kuroko would just keep that thought to himself…

…..

Once the red-head finally calmed down and no more interruptions presented themselves, the two decided to get the show on the road. Since they met at the train station, naturally Kuroko believed they would be taking the train, and so when Akashi asked him if he wanted to get going, his feet started moving in the direction of the platform and sea of people. Not even a moment later, however, was he grabbed by the arm and turned to face the red-head who revealed a secretive smile.

Without uttering a word, Akashi released the bluenette's bicep and immediately laced their fingers together. Kuroko swore that this blush would become a permanent stain on his cheeks, though he offered no words of protest and simply followed quietly behind the handsome red-head. It wasn't long before they came upon a parking lot, though Kuroko only became more confused. If they weren't taking a train, then perhaps they would be taking a taxi? He wasn't sure, but he figured he would find out soon enough.

Glancing at the back of Akashi's head, Kuroko tried to imagine what could possibly lie beneath those fiery locks. He obviously held a wealth of knowledge, considering the school he attended, but what about beyond that? What thoughts could possibly run through his mind, especially those about the bluenette himself? God, what Kuroko would give to be able to even begin fathoming what Akashi thought about him. The bluenette had never before been afflicted with the worry of what others thought of him, but he found himself greatly minding what Akashi thought.

What did he think about whatever it was that was between them? What did he think about Kuroko being in high school? What did he think about Kuroko hardly initiating any form of contact? How did he see Kuroko? What image could possibly lay beyond those crimson orbs of his?

The bluenette was brought out of his thoughts when something big, black, and round entered his line of sight. For a moment, he stood completely still before his mind finally began to process the situation. Following the object back up the arm that held it, Kuroko saw Akashi shooting him a knowing look while he urged him to take what was offered. After taking the object from Akashi, further inspection provided that it was a helmet…A helmet?

Raising his head once more, he watched as Akashi put a blood red helmet of his own on as he swung a leg over and mounted a motorcycle…A fucking _motorcycle!_ Oh, and it wasn't just any old touring bike, it was a 1200cc sport bike with half-fairing and rear-fairing. In layman's terms, that was a _powerful_ motorcycle.

Flipping up the visor on his helmet, a smirk could be seen on the red-head's face as he took Kuroko's hand and brought him closer to the bike.

"Now that you're not a million miles away anymore, hop on."

A hint of laughter could be detected in Akashi's voice, letting Kuroko know that he could see right through him. As his face flushed, the bluenette put on his own helmet and hopped on the back of the motorcycle. He usually wouldn't be this bold, or trust someone so easily, but for some reason he just knew that Akashi wouldn't do anything to harm him. Even though they had just met, Kuroko really did trust the red-head.

"Alright, fine. But please do not crash, Akashi-kun. I like my limbs exactly the way they are now." Kuroko muttered, hands barely touching the other's waist. He was far too mortified to hold on tightly.

Laughter peeled out of the red-head's throat as he grabbed the bluenette's wrists and yanked him forward, flush against his back. "You have to hold on tight, or you'll fall off."

"Shut up…"

Kuroko smacked the visor shut on Akashi's helmet as he pouted. This was so embarrassing, but he was right. Wrapping his arms around the red-head's waist, the bluenette laid his head on the former's back as he hugged him tightly.

"Alright, Princess. Hold on tight!"

Before Kuroko could even comment on Akashi's words, the motorcycle had already roared to life and Akashi raised the kick stand. The bluenette could practically _feel_ the red-head's smirk as the latter revved the engine several times, garnering the attention of everyone in the area. While Kuroko himself preferred to stay in the shadows, perhaps it could be fun to act like a fool sometimes (especially if he did it with Akashi).


	4. Chapter 4

Adrenaline pumped through Kuroko's veins as they sped down the highway on Akashi's motorcycle; destination unknown…Well, at least it was unknown to _Kuroko_. He was still pretty shocked to be riding a motorcycle, and he had absolutely _no idea_ what the rest of the day had in store for him. Since it was the weekend, not many people were out on the highway, which eased some of the bluenette's worries. He was nervous enough as it was to be riding a motorcycle for the first time, so it would've been overkill if there were a lot of cars surrounding them.

At that thought, Kuroko squeezed Akashi's waist tighter and moved closer. To be honest, though, it certainly was an invigorating feeling to feel the wind whip by as the red-head maneuvered the bike around the few cars that _were_ out on the road. The bluenette had never felt so excited before in his life, so he ought to thank Akashi later.

Kuroko didn't know how long they were on the highway, but he didn't really mind. He got to snuggle up to Akashi without needing a reason or embarrassing himself, and he also experienced something new. The red-head must have sensed that the bluenette had gotten comfortable, because he sped up a bit and shouted back to him.

"Make sure you're holding on tight! Wouldn't want my Princess falling off, now would I?" The red-head teased, smirk evident in his voice even over the roar of the wind.

With the amount of heat he felt on his cheeks, Kuroko was absolutely certain that he was blushing, he was just thankful that Akashi couldn't see. No other thoughts were allowed to pass through his head as the front of the bike suddenly lifted in the air, effectively scaring the shit out of the bluenette.

Despite his best efforts, Kuroko was unable to contain the squeak that was plucked from his lips as the red-head performed a wheelie.

"Eeek!" Burrowing his head into Akashi's back, Kuroko had a death grip on the former's waist. His eyes were screwed shut and his heart jumped into his throat.

The bluenette wasn't sure how long Akashi kept the motorcycle in that position, but it was for a good few minutes at least. When the front wheel finally connected with the pavement again, the red-head revved the engine, propelling them even faster down the road.

Kuroko's voice was muffled by the wind as he chided Akashi.

"BAKASHI-KUUUUN!"

Akashi's subsequent laughs were drowned out by the rumble of the engine and roar of the wind.

…..

"Oh, come on Tetsuya. I said I'm sorry, didn't I?" Akashi placated, though his tone was anything but sincere. The asshole was still laughing about this, Kuroko could see it in his eyes.

Crossing his arms, Kuroko muttered under his breath. "Bakashi-kun is and always will be a baka…"

After the red-head's little stunt, he had pulled off the highway and into the parking lot of some building. Kuroko wasn't exactly sure, but he did know that his face was locked in a perpetual pout. Akashi had apologized a few times for shocking him, but Kuroko knew it wasn't sincere, considering the red-head had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Truthfully, though, Kuroko was having a lot of fun so far. He had never done anything so reckless or idiotic before, but it was oddly refreshing, as was this unexpected side of Akashi.

"Come on, Princess. Don't give me that pouty face…" The red-head purred, turning puppy dog eyes towards Kuroko, who had a hard time keeping the smile off his face. That was just too cute!

Sighing, Kuroko gave a good smack to the back of Akashi's head before he finally let him off the hook. "Fine, Bakashi-kun. What is next on our itinerary?" He questioned as he gazed at the extensive building before them.

That breathtaking smile appeared on those luscious lips again as Akashi perked up. Taking the bluenette's hand, he pulled the former away from the motorcycle that was currently parked next to a large, silver escalade.

"Weelll," Akashi drawled, throwing a smirk back at Kuroko. "First, I need you to help me with a little something before we continue our _date._ " He said as he turned towards the bluenette and winked.

Ignoring the blush that _once again_ heated up his face, Kuroko cocked his head to the side. "Help you? With what?" He questioned, extremely confused.

Facing the building once more, Akashi laced their fingers together as he proceeded to explain. "As you will soon find out, this is the dorm building for one of the campuses of my university."

Kuroko slowly raised one blue eyebrow, still profoundly confused. While the building was indeed as remarkable and regal as one would expect it to be, the bluenette couldn't help but think that the money put into constructing this grand dorm building might have been better spent elsewhere. Shaking his head, Kuroko internally sighed. This place closer resembled a hotel than a dormitory, but who was he to say?

The bluenette chose not to comment, but instead urged Akashi to continue with his explanation. Kuroko was much more interested in learning _why_ they were currently at a dorm building.

Akashi could clearly see the impatience on the bluenette's face, despite the lack of expression. For some unknown reason, Kuroko found that he was able to read him quite easily. Releasing a small chuckle, the red-head squeezed the hand he held in his own.

"Patience, Tetsuya. I'm getting to the good part." He teased, his signature smirk pasted on his lips.

"Anyway, a friend of mine lives in this dorm, and he wanted to meet you." The red-head explained. The explanation did little to lessen Kuroko's confusion, though.

"A friend of Akashi-kun's wants to meet me?"

"Indeed." Akashi replied before suddenly turning and facing the bluenette. "This wasn't originally part of the day's itinerary, but would you mind humoring him? He's a hassle when he doesn't get his way."

Kuroko had a suspicious feeling that despite what Akashi said, he didn't typically agree to requests such as these. Akashi seemed like a controlling and dominant person, but he obviously had his reasons for agreeing. The bluenette didn't mind, though. In fact, he wanted to be introduced to the red-head's friends. It felt like they would be taking a step up in their relationship.

"I don't mind, Akashi-kun."

As they neared the front of the building, Akashi turned a smile to the bluenette. "Thank you, Tetsuya."

The sincerity in his voice was a little shocking, but very endearing nonetheless. Despite Kuroko himself being the reason that their relationship couldn't advance, he found himself regretting his words. Had he known that his heart would long for Akashi to this extent, perhaps he wouldn't have set that condition.

The red-head excused himself for a moment, telling the bluenette that he was contacting his friend. Glancing around the common room of the dorm, Kuroko spotted an empty couch. _'Might as well wait there…'_

"…No, I'm sure its him…"

"…be here?"

"…knows…"

Who the hell was talking so loudly that Kuroko couldn't even concentrate on his own thoughts?! Glancing around, the bluenette noticed some girls standing by the elevator, pointing in Akashi's direction. It honestly pissed Kuroko off, considering this isn't the first time today that the red-head was being checked out. Narrowing his icy blue eyes, the bluenette waited patiently for Akashi to return.

"Let's go, Tetsuya. We can go up now." Taking Kuroko's hand once more, the red-head pulled him up from the couch and in the direction of the elevators, which also happened to be where the googly-eyed girls were waiting. Internally pouting, Kuroko waited for the inevitable.

"See? I told you it was Akashi-sama!" One girl exclaimed, clearly delighted that she had been right.

"Oh my gosh, it _is_ Akashi-sama!"

"But what's he doing here?"

"Let's ask!"

Frowning, Kuroko subconsciously gripped the red-head's hand tighter as the girls got closer. Noticing the bluenette's agitation, Akashi rubbed a soothing thumb over the back of the former's hand.

Leaning close to Kuroko's ear, Akashi whispered, "Get ready to run."

A confused look dawned on the bluenette's face, but he prepared himself anyway. He didn't know what Akashi had in mind, but he would trust the red-head.

"Eeek! Akashi-sama!"

All of a sudden, the group of giggly girls began running in their direction, looking like a stampede of buffalos.

Kuroko was nearly knocked off balance when the red-head yanked the hand he had been holding and shouted, "Run!"

Allowing his instincts to take over, Kuroko tried his best to keep up with Akashi as he led them away from the crazy girls and towards the stairwell. Slamming the heavy metal door shut behind them, the two began to sprint up the stairs.

After who knows how many flights of stairs, Akashi finally slowed down and opened the door to floor seven. Emerging into the hallway, the red-head sat down to catch his breath.

"Haah haaahh haaahhhh…" Kuroko collapsed to the floor huffing and puffing, throwing a pointed glare at Akashi.

"A…warning…would be a-appreciated…next time…" The bluenette heaved, trying to calm himself down.

"Not everyone…is as physically fit…as you, Akashi-kun."

"Hahaha!"

Akashi's laughter was breathy and somehow seductive, yet nonetheless contagious. When the pair finally calmed down and regained their senses, Akashi stood up and patted himself off.

"Sorry about that, Tetsuya. Those girls must have been a part of my fan club. They can be kinda crazy sometimes."

"Wow, really? You have your own fan club, Akashi- _sama_?" Kuroko teased, poking fun at the way the girls had called the red-head.

While they were lost in their own world, neither of them noticed two people approach them.

"Ne, ne! Is that Tet-chan?" A raven-haired man squealed, glancing back and forth between Akashi and Kuroko.

"Woah!" Clearly startled by the unexpected appearance, Kuroko stumbled backwards. When he tried to right himself, he tripped directly into Akashi's strong arms. Being as close as they were, Kuroko could feel every breath the red-head took on the nape of his neck.

"You alright, Princess?" Akashi purred, helping the bluenette stand up.

A blush bloomed across his cheeks as he quickly scurried out of the older man's arms and faced the two newcomers. Considering the raven-haired man's question, these two must be Akashi's friends.

"Uhmm, hello. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. You are Akashi-kun's friends, yes?" Cocking his head to the side, the bluenette rose both his eyebrows in question.

"Eeek! Tet-chan is _soo_ cute!"

Kuroko had no time to prepare before the bubbly man wrapped his arms around him, squeezing him tight. Throwing a panicked look in Akashi's direction, he found an intimidating glare marring the man's features.

Also noticing Akashi's sudden mood swing, the green-haired man who had been standing to the side jumped in, attempting to ease the red-head's frayed nerves.

"Takao, release him at once." He demanded, grabbing "Takao" by the arm.

"But Shin-chan! Look how cute he is!" Takao pouted, still trying to hug the bluenette. When he finally felt the murderous aura oozing off Akashi, however, he immediately released Kuroko.

Bouncing over to the green-haired man, Takao linked their arms together. "I'm sorry, Akashi! I just wanted to see Tet-chan. I didn't mean to interrupt your date…"

This certainly got Kuroko's attention. Either he was teasing the red-head, or Akashi had told them that he and the bluenette were going on a date today. "D-date…" He muttered to himself under his breath. Oh boy, his cheeks were heating up again.

"Well if you know, then don't request such things. Before we leave, I suppose it would be proper to introduce everyone first." When Akashi's eyes found Kuroko, the bluenette's heart skipped a beat. That heated gaze seemed to speak a thousand words, but it disappeared in an instant.

"Tetsuya, the shorter one is Takao Kazunari and the taller grumpy one is Midorima Shintarou. As I'm sure you two have already gathered, this is Kuroko Tetsuya."

The introduction was short and simple, though it sparked from protest from "Midorima". After Akashi was done, he didn't give the couple any time to say anything before he grabbed Kuroko's hand and began walking. Glancing over his shoulder, the bluenette saw Takao shouting after them.

"Don't let him bully you too much, Tet-chan! And make sure you come visit longer next time!"

…..

"Akashi-kun's friends seemed nice." Kuroko absentmindedly observed as they made their way back to the motorcycle. Though he was much too energetic for the bluenette, Takao seemed to be a good person. The man also somewhat reminded him of Kise, minus the obnoxious fans that constantly surrounded the blonde. The green-haired man, Midorima, only spoke a few words, but he didn't seem like a bad person either.

"Yeah, well I'm stuck with them. I've known both of them for a while." Akashi supplied, falling silent as they reached his motorcycle. Putting on his helmet and mounting the bike, the red-head offered Kuroko a hand.

"Come on, Princess."

"Why do you call me that, Akashi-kun?" The bluenette couldn't help but ask. It had been bothering him for a while now, not that he particularly wanted the red-head to stop or anything, though.

Kuroko could see the smirk even through the tinted visor of the helmet. "That's because you're my Princess. And this," Akashi patted his motorcycle. "Is our steed." He replied, seating Kuroko behind him.

The bluenette remained silent as Akashi started the motorcycle, wrapping his arms securely around the red-head. He had no idea where they would be going, but he had a strange inkling that he would have fun no matter the destination. In the little time that they were together, Kuroko had learned that being with Akashi was a lot of fun, even when they were just talking. His mind couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if they were actually together, and the bluenette hoped that someday that wish might come true…

…..

"I believe that it is my win, Tetsuya." Akashi boasted as Kuroko hunched over, breathing heavily. Throwing a half-hearted glare in the red-head's direction, the bluenette wiped the sweat off his forehead.

After they had left the dorm building, Akashi had taken Kuroko out for a light lunch in a café that he frequented before they headed off to see a movie. It had been a new title that Kuroko had been dying to see, and how Akashi obtained this information, he will never know. They had wandered around for a while after the movie had ended, since their dinner reservations – Akashi still wouldn't tell him what restaurant – weren't until later in the night. Kuroko had spotted a basketball court, and the red-head suggested they play a few games.

So here they were, Akashi with a victorious smirk and the bluenette gasping for air. It was already a given that Akashi would win in a one-on-one, but Kuroko had fun even if he lost. The red-head wouldn't just obliterate him, he would make a whole event out of just one play, and it would always make the bluenette laugh.

As Kuroko caught his breath, four pretty rough looking guys approached the court.

"Oi, oi…Get a load of this. These pricks think they can just do whatever the hell they want in our territory." A guy with dreads grunted, a nasty smile splitting his lips. Two guys behind him snickered to themselves, each equally as dingy.

A bleach blonde with his pants hanging off his hips shuffled at their side, directing a vulgar gaze towards Kuroko. It was callous and sent shivers down his spine. Standing up straight, the bluenette discreetly moved closer to Akashi who was pointing a fearsome scowl at the group.

"Hey," The blonde muttered as he lazily walked towards Kuroko. "This one's kinda cute, ain't he?" Grabbing the bluenette's chin, the punk pulled their faces closer.

"Hey, baby. Why don't you dump this prick and try a real man on for size," Licking his lips, the man leaned towards Kuroko's ear and whispered, "I promise it'll be a lot of fun…"

The bluenette gave the man an icy glare as he grit his teeth and tried to pull away.

"Oooh, he's feisty. I like it."

Before Kuroko even had time to think, a fist connected to the man's cheek, sending him flying backwards.

"Don't you lay a fucking hand on him." The red-head growled, though his voice was as even and composed as it had been all day. The bluenette had no idea how someone could sound as dangerous as Akashi did and yet at the same time, uncaring and devoid of emotion. With the red-head now blocking Kuroko from view, the group all directed their glares at him.

Spitting blood out of his mouth, the blonde stood from the ground looking downright livid. "What the fuck, asshole! Who the hell do ya think you are?" He barked, rubbing at his injured cheek.

"I don't think he understands the situation he's in right now. Let's teach this son of a bitch a lesson." The man with the dreads proposed, shooting knowing glances at his friends.

At the man's words, Akashi's eyes flashed with a concealed danger, though Kuroko was the only one that noticed.

"Step back, Tetsuya." He commanded, though his voice was surprising soft considering their situation.

Slowly backing away, the bluenette watched in apprehension as the four men closed in on Akashi. He had absolutely no idea what he should be doing right now. Should he help? What could he even do? Would he only get in the way? Biting his lip, Kuroko wracked his brain for a solution.

Akashi turned an easy smile towards Kuroko as he winked, causing his heart to skip a beat. "It's alright, Princess. There is nothing for you to worry about."

"You shouldn't look away from a fight, jackass!" One of the men snarled, throwing a fist towards Akashi.

Smoothly ducking out of the way, the red-head brought his knee up and rammed it squarely in the man's chest, propelling him to the ground. As he was busy dealing with that one, the man with dreads approached him from behind, a metal bar in his hands.

"Akashi-kun, look out!" Kuroko shouted, hands moving to cover his eyes.

Just as the words left his mouth, Akashi roundhouse kicked the man, knocking him unconscious immediately. Everything went still as the red-head slowly stood back up, fiery crimson eyes just daring anyone else to try something. After seeing half of their group taken care of in under a minute flat, they must have decided that they were way out of their league.

Ordering the other remaining goon to help the man with dreads, the blondie growled out a few final words.

"This ain't the last you'll see of us!"

Paying no mind to the group, Kuroko ran over to the red-head to make sure he was alright. "Are you okay, Akashi-kun? You're not hurt, are you? Are you bleeding? Do you need something? Can you-"

Placing his hands on the bluenette's shoulders, Akashi soothed his frayed nerves. "Tetsuya, I'm alright. There's no way those small fries could've laid a hand on me."

Kuroko's gaze was obviously suspicious, but he decided to let it go. If Akashi said he was alright, then he was alright. Throwing his arms around the red-head's waist, Kuroko buried his face in the older man's chest.

Startled by the sudden contact, Akashi tensed for a moment, before circling his own arms around the bluenette. "It's alright, Tetsuya. Thank you for worrying." He purred, placing a small kiss to Kuroko's forehead.

As if realizing what he was doing, Akashi quickly released the bluenette and stepped away. "I'm sorry, I…" He trailed off as he apologized.

 _'_ _Akashi-kun put himself in danger for me, and what have I done? Made him apologize for no reason? No way…'_

Walking up to the red-head, Kuroko placed a hand on the man's cheeks and stood on his tiptoes.

Akashi's eyes widened significantly as the bluenette touched him. "Tetsuya, what are you…" No more words could escape before something soft and warm touched his lips, shocking the hell out of him. Even after Kuroko pulled away, he stood in a daze.

Biting his bottom lip, the bluenette blushed and looked away. "Was it…no good?" He questioned, obviously conflicted by the red-head's lack of words.

Snapping out of his trance, Akashi quickly reassured the teen. "No, no, no! No way! I was just surprised, I thought you…" Though he trailed off, it was quite clear what he was referencing.

Shaking his head, Kuroko placed a hand in Akashi's. "That was before I knew Akashi-kun. Before I knew how kind and caring and absolutely wonderful he was."

The bluenette could feel Akashi's gaze, making his heart beat notably faster. Hiding his face, Kuroko shyly muttered, "Would it be troublesome to Akashi-kun if I said I think I like him?"

Suddenly, a pair of strong, sturdy arms circled his waist and twirled him in the air.

"Oh, Tetsuya. You have no _idea_ how happy that makes me!" Akashi exclaimed, burying his face in Kuroko's neck.

Still held in Akashi's arms, the bluenette smiled and hugged him as well. Pulling away slightly, he looked deeply into scarlet eyes as he touched their foreheads together and pecked those beautiful lips.

His signature smirk appeared on his face after Kuroko pulled back. "Oh my, who knew Tetsuya was so bold." The red-head teased, causing a massive blush to erupt on the bluenette's face.

"Oh hush, Akashi- _sama._ "

…..

"Thank you for dinner, Akashi-kun. Though I don't know how I feel about letting you pay for everything especially when I'm the one that asked you out…"

After the incident at the basketball court, Akashi decided it would be best just to head over to the restaurant rather than hang around and wait for those gangster punks to come back. Kuroko was rather shocked to find out that the red-head reserved a private room at a high-class restaurant. He felt extremely out of his element, which he supposes is why Akashi booked a private room. The menu hadn't even had prices on it, and at some point during their main course, the head chef came out to greet them. If his date had been anyone other than Akashi, Kuroko wouldn't believe what he was seeing.

"You're very welcome, Tetsuya. Like I said before, how could I let my Princess pay?"

The bluenette chose not to respond as he and Akashi walked hand in hand through a park. It was a rather chilly night, making the heat radiating from the red-head that much more noticeable. The cold air also allowed Kuroko to know that the heat on his face had not left once since they had arrived. As he looked around, trying to ignore his embarrassment, the bluenette saw nothing but couples in the park. His brain didn't fail to supply that he and Akashi were now a couple as well…

Kuroko snapped out of his trance when the red-head pulled him off the path and towards a bench overlooking the valley below. No one else was around, as this section of the park wasn't illuminated by the street lights. The stillness around them made it seem like they were the only two in the whole world. Feeling a little brave, Kuroko inched closer to Akashi and laid his head on the latter's shoulder. The red-head said nothing, only wrapped his arm around the bluenette.

Gazing out into the distance, Kuroko's breath caught in his throat. Bright stars peppered the night sky, like millions of diamonds reflecting light. In the valley below, the lake mirrored the beautiful scene, causing the illusion that the sky continued on forever.

"It's so beautiful…" Kuroko muttered, blankly admiring the infinity of this moment.

"It certainly is." Akashi replied. The tone of his voice dragged the bluenette's attention towards him, only for their eyes to lock. They peered at each other in comfortable silence for a long time, the night sky long forgotten.

Leaning closer, the red-head never took his eyes off the bluenette's. "Do you mind…?" He asked, though Kuroko thought it was unnecessary.

"Whatever Akashi-kun wants…"

The bluenette's eyes gently fell shut as Akashi's lips connected with his own. They were warm and wet and oh-so-soft.

"Hmm…"

Kuroko hummed as the red-head moved to deepen the kiss, hands circling around Akashi's neck and pulling him closer. The bluenette gasped when he felt something wet touch his lips, allowing Akashi's tongue to gently slip inside.

The bluenette was at the absolute mercy of Akashi. His technique was out of this world, and each time he sucked on Kuroko's tongue, the bluenette was reduced to putty in his hands. Though he had no reference, Akashi was an _unbelievable_ kisser.

"Hnnn…Ak…ashi-kun…" Kuroko breathed as the red-head pulled away, a thin string of saliva still connecting their lips.

 _'_ _Sexy…'_

Tightly embracing Kuroko, Akashi's breath was hot against his ear.

"I love you, Tetsuya…"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

 **Here is another chapter of Together Through Time. I hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think! :)**

The motorcycle slowly pulled to a stop in front of Kuroko's house. They had stayed in the park for a while, the bluenette cuddled against Akashi's side. His heart had been pounding the whole time, and he felt a strange sense of disappointment when the red-head suggested they go home after the clock tower in the park had rung, indicating the arrival of midnight. Kuroko was grateful that his parents weren't going to be home tonight, otherwise he would have needed to go home sooner.

The roar of the engine died as Akashi pulled the keys out of the ignition and rested the bike on its kickstand. Despite the fact that they had arrived, Kuroko made no move to get off the motorcycle. He didn't want to. If he did, that would mean he had to leave Akashi and go inside. The red-head himself was rather quiet, but slowly unmounted the vehicle. Pulling off his helmet, Akashi raked a hand through his disheveled crimson locks.

"Tetsuya…" He began as he tugged off Kuroko's helmet as well and placed them both to the side.

Lifting his head to face the older man, the bluenette bit his lip. This was probably the part where they would say goodbye, but he didn't want to. It was the first time in his seventeen years of life that he had felt such longing, and he didn't know what to do.

A small smile crossed the red-head's face as he took Kuroko's chin between his thumb and forefinger. "Tetsuya, love. We're here."

Kuroko's lips immediately jutted into a pout as he narrowed his eyes at Akashi. He clearly knew of the bluenette's dilemma, and yet he chose to act ignorant. Climbing off the motorcycle, Kuroko turned his back to Akashi.

"Is that so…Then I suppose I'll be going."

He began to walk down the pathway to his front door, ignoring the red-head in the process. If he was going to be an ass about it, Kuroko decided that two could play at that game.

A tiny smirk was on his lips when he felt Akashi's hand encircle his arm, but he was not prepared to be flipped around nor for a pair of lips to violently crash against his own. A tongue immediately prodded against his mouth, demanding entrance. The bluenette gasped into the kiss as Akashi pulled him closer, learned tongue swiping against the roof of his mouth.

"Hnnn…" Kuroko whined when the red-head finally released him, smug expression drawn across his beautiful features. Folding his arms over his chest, the bluenette pouted once more.

Akashi's smirk only grew wider. Brushing his knuckles over Kuroko's cheek, the former kissed him once more on the forehead.

"If you keep showing me that cute face, I won't be able to leave…" Akashi teased, hand now trailing down the bluenette's arm.

"And what if I tell you I don't want you to leave?" Kuroko questioned, expression suddenly shy once he realized he had spoken aloud.

The red-head's eyes flashed with desire, but he stomped the feeling down. Sucking in a deep breath, he drew closer to the bluenette's ear. "As much as I would love to stay, I would like to remain a gentleman on our first date." Akashi whispered in a husky voice, sending shivers coursing through the bluenette's body.

Kuroko smiled at that statement, leaning into the red-head's chest. "Oh? Akashi-kun was a gentleman?" He teased, a wry smile twisting his lips.

Teeth nipping at the bluenette, Akashi growled lowly.

"Behave."

Despite his bravado, the smile was clearly evident in his voice, causing Kuroko to snicker.

Pulling away, the bluenette gazed into Akashi's eyes. "Thank you for tonight. I had a lot of fun…" A blush raged on his cheeks as he turned his head away.

Akashi leaned in once more, kissing the cheek turned his way. "I did too, Princess."

Kuroko quickly slapped a hand over the side of his face as he shivered, blush even more pronounced on his face. "Akashi-kun!"

The red-head's deep chuckles echoed throughout the quiet night air as he began to back away, fingers slowly leaving the bluenette's skin. "Goodnight, my love. I'll call you later."

The bluenette kept his hand on his face as he watched Akashi mount the motorcycle, blowing a kiss before he put on his helmet. The red-head's back gradually faded into the blackness, disappearing in the night sky.

"Goodnight…Akashi-kun…" Kuroko whispered to himself before slowly turning around and heading to his door. Once he was inside, his back slid down the door until his butt hit the ground. Leaning his head back, the bluenette closed his eyes.

"Oh geez, that man will be the death of me…" He muttered, grasping at his chest as his heart pounded heavily against his ribcage.

…..

Shutting the door to his room, Kuroko let out a long breath. His heart was still pounding in his chest, and that elation he felt when he was with Akashi was still there. The bluenette couldn't believe everything that happened today. He can't say he wasn't expecting any surprises from the red-head, but he had no idea their mode of transportation for the day would be a motorcycle. Not only that, but he was introduced to Akashi's friends, and on a more negative note, he and Akashi were threatened by some punks. Kuroko must say though, the red-head was absolutely smoking hot beating up those idiots.

Oh, and did Kuroko forget to mention that they were now going out? Like, _out_ out. They were a couple! And they kissed! Kuroko's first kiss! The bluenette absolutely couldn't believe that. He hadn't had much of an interest in dating for so many years, and now he was actually going out with his first ever crush, _and_ they kissed. Kuroko must be the luckiest guy ever, especially since his boyfriend was _the_ Akashi Seijuurou.

 _Boyfriend._ That has a nice ring to it.

Grinning from ear to ear, Kuroko made his way into the bathroom adjoined to his room. The bluenette needed a shower. He had a great time today, but he was kind of sweaty and gross. It was unfortunate, but Akashi saw him like this too…

Oh well. That doesn't matter, he was too happy right now to care about anything else. Turning on the water in the shower, Kuroko stripped off his clothes. Glancing in the mirror, the bluenette revealed a small smile to himself.

 _'_ _I can't believe I actually told Akashi-kun that I like him…I've never been that bold before…'_

A blush appeared on his cheeks as he stepped under the spray of the water.

 _'_ _Will I be able to keep a straight face at school tomorrow?'_

…..

When Kuroko came out of the bathroom, a notification blinked on the screen of his phone. The grin he had earlier returned in full force when he saw Akashi's name listed as the sender.

 **From:** Akashi Seijuurou

 **Subject:** Goodnight, Princess

 **Message:** I'm home now. Is my princess in his pajamas and cozy?

"Akashi-kun is a baka…" Kuroko mused, biting his lip to keep his smile from splitting his face.

Unlocking his phone, the bluenette responded to the message.

 **To:** Akashi Seijuurou

 **Subject: Re:** Goodnight, Princess

 **Message:** Hmm? Why is Akashi-kun so interested in what I'm wearing? Perv…

Kuroko's thumbs flew across the screen, sending the message as fast as humanly possible. Once it was on its way, he waited with baited breath for Akashi's reply. His face lit up when his phone dinged, indicating another received text.

 **From:** Akashi Seijuurou

 **Subject: Re: Re:** Goodnight, Princess

 **Message:** And why is my Tetsuya being so naughty? But its not like I can help it. What man wouldn't be interested in what his lover wears to bed? ;)

"Oh my gosh…Akashi-kun is such a goof."

Squealing, the bluenette eagerly texted back and forth with Akashi, not even realizing how late it had gotten in the meantime. Through the duration of their conversation, Kuroko learned that the red-head was an absolute sweetheart. He was goofy and kind and embarrassing and the bluenette loved every minute of it. Every time Kuroko sent off a text, he waited in anticipation for Akashi's response.

After a while, the bluenette's eyes began to droop. As if Akashi knew, he wished Kuroko a good night.

 **From:** Akashi Seijuurou

 **Subject:** Bedtime

 **Message:** I believe it is already way passed your bedtime, love. I'll talk to you tomorrow, so get some rest, okay?

Kuroko's eyelids were heavy as he read the text, but the smile hadn't left his face all night.

 **To:** Akashi Seijuurou

 **Subject: Re:** Bedtime

 **Message:** Okay. Thank you again for today, I really had a lot of fun. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Akashi-kun. Have a good day at class! :)

The bluenette slumped against his bed as his strength began to fade from his body. Looking at the clock, he discovered it was already well passed two in the morning. Just before he finally succumbed to sleep, however, Akashi sent one last text.

 **From:** Akashi Seijuurou

 **Subject: Re: Re:** Bedtime

 **Message:** I love you, my Tetsuya.

…..

Waking up to his alarm clock blaring, Kuroko was surprisingly refreshed. He hadn't felt this good in a while, and he knew exactly why he felt this way. Glancing at his phone, the bluenette saw that he had received a text from Akashi.

 **From:** Akashi Seijuurou

 **Subject:** Good morning

 **Message:** Good morning, love. I hope you have a wonderful day at school. I will have class this morning and afternoon, so I will call you later tonight.

Smiling, Kuroko swung his legs out from under his comforter. He jumped when his feet hit the ground, which was surprisingly cold. Well, whatever. He needed to text Akashi back and get ready, otherwise he'd be late.

 **To:** Akashi Seijuurou

 **Subject: Re:** Good morning

 **Message:** Good morning, Akashi-kun. I hope you have a good day at class as well. I will be patiently awaiting your call!

Setting his phone to the side, the bluenette walked into the bathroom. A shower probably wasn't necessary since he had taken one late last night, and he didn't really have the time for it anyway. Kuroko had to leave in like, five minutes, and he wasn't even dressed. Catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror, clothes were the last of his worries. His hair was absolutely horrid! How the hell was he supposed to tame this beast in such a short amount of time?!

"Ugh!" Groaning, Kuroko hurriedly threw on his uniform before vainly tried to subdue his wild blue locks.

…..

Akashi was uncharacteristically happy when he received Kuroko's text partway through his morning. His classmates probably thought he had gone crazy, with the way he was grinning from ear to ear. His Tetsuya was just so cute, the red-head couldn't stand it. He still believed somewhere in the back of his mind that this was all a dream. It had to be! How could he be so lucky to hear that the bluenette liked him as well?! Not only that, but they have even already kissed!

Oh man, if he starts thinking about that now, he's going to get hard. Akashi had to say, Kuroko was so hot. When they were kissing, he made the sexiest sounds, though he probably didn't know himself. It took all of Akashi's deeply ingrained self-restraint to not just push him over and take him on the bench of the park. Kuroko was so bad for his heart, especially that cute little pout he had on his lips whenever the red-head teased him.

Sliding down in his seat, Akashi let his head fall back.

"I am soo screwed…" He murmured to himself, holding his phone with Kuroko's message against his forehead.

"What's Aka-chin doing? Class is over…"

Restraining himself from jumping, Akashi glanced over his shoulder at the giant man behind him.

"I was just about to leave, Atsushi." He responded simply, slinging his bag over his shoulder as he stood up. Consulting his wrist watch, Akashi saw that he only had five minutes until his next class. Fantastic.

"I will have to talk with you later, Atsushi, I have business management next."

Leaving the purple-haired giant behind, the red-head quickly walked out of his room and into the sea of other students migrating to their next classes or going home.

…..

Sighing, Kuroko laid his chin on his fist. The day seemed to be dragging by, as if mocking him. Couldn't the evening come faster? He wanted to talk with Akashi! Unfortunately, however, the bluenette still had two classes and basketball practice before he could go home. Even after that, Kuroko was pretty sure the red-head had said his last class ended around six, a whole thirty minutes after practice would end.

A frown appeared on Kuroko's face at this thought. What the hell was he going to do for another four hours?! This was like torture, and he didn't know why. The bluenette had never felt this way before; about _anything._ He never really thought he was the type to get so hung up on a relationship, but he had a feeling that wasn't all there was to it. Was it normal to feel as if he was being pulled in Akashi's direction? Who the hell knows. All Kuroko can say is that he needs to stop being so needy. They've been dating for less than a day, he doesn't need to be turning Akashi off already.

Tuning back in to reality, the bluenette saw that his teacher was still droning on and on, though now he seemed to notice the sleeping Kagami next to Kuroko. The old man gave the tall red-head a swift slap to the neck, scaring the shit out of him. Shaking his head, the bluenette turned his attention outside, watching as the fluffy white clouds floated by.

"Bakagami…"

…..

Kuroko walked through the doors of the gym a few minutes early, though his seniors were already dressed and chatting away. With a monotone voice, the bluenette greeted his teammates before walking into the locker room and setting his bag down. He was stripped down to his underwear when a red-headed buffoon stumbled into the room, tripping over the bench and throwing a hand out to steady himself. Unfortunately for Kuroko, that massive hand landed directly on his bare shoulder. The pain that ravaged his body was indescribable, not allowing any sounds to escape his lips. Jerking away immediately, the bluenette fell against the lockers, a shocked expression on his usually straight face.

"K-Kuroko…You alright man? I didn't mean to startle you like that."

Kagami's concern voice filtered through Kuroko's ears, but he wasn't really paying attention. What the hell happened? Why did a simple touch on his shoulder hurt that much? Why did he feel like his soul was being invaded and soiled? What the fuck…?

Kuroko leaned against the lockers for a while longer, waiting until the unwelcoming feeling subsided. He was so extremely confused, and so he did the one thing he could; he set the issue aside for later.

"I'm fine, Bakagami-kun. We better get ready or Riko-san is going to punish us."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

 **I know it is a bit passed Valentine's day, but here is a little gift anyway! Enjoy, and as always, let me know what you think! :)**

Kagami being Kagami, of course he was subsequently late to practice. Kuroko, on the other hand, managed to slide right in to the back of the group unnoticed. His friend pointed this out, attempting to throw the bluenette under the bus, but Riko was more concerned with figuring out his punishment.

"Come on! Kuroko was late too, he just pretended he was here the entire time!" Kagami whined as he finished his fifth lap out of fifteen.

Crossing his arms, Hyuuga shook his head at the tall ace. "Yeah, well we don't know if that's true or not. You, on the other hand, were clearly late." The other team members nodded their heads in affirmation, irritating Kagami further.

"This is so unfair! Where's your heart, woman?!" He continued to complain, though everyone else had tuned him out already.

A small smirk was on Kuroko's lips as he began to run some offensive drills with the team minus Kagami. In truth, he really had shown up late. Not only that, but he had actually slipped in _after_ Kagami had. This was one of those times that he thanked his naturally weak presence. The bluenette probably should have arrived before Kagami, but that weird feeling was still on his mind. What the hell had happened? Kuroko had never experienced that before. After a few minutes of contemplation, he had decided that'd he'd figure nothing out just by sitting around. Maybe he'd mention this to Akashi when he talked to him later…

Whatever, he needed to focus on practice, otherwise the bluenette would be the one running laps.

…..

"Alright guys, that's it for today. Make sure you rest up for the game tomorrow!"

After several torturous hours, Aida Riko finally ended practice. Kuroko was basically dead by now, but he needed to get dressed quickly. The bluenette had about half an hour to get home and shower until Akashi was supposed to call.

Pushing himself off the ground, Kuroko hurried into the locker room before anyone else. There were many reasons he didn't want to change with everyone, one of which being that he didn't want to be touched. The situation from earlier was still fresh in Kuroko's mind, as was the pain. An even bigger reason Kuroko wanted to quickly leave was that he didn't want to be dragged anywhere by his teammates. While he really did like his team, the bluenette had better things to do than fool around with them. Better things being talking with his boyfriend.

 _Boyfriend._ Kuroko still couldn't get over that one. Shaking his head, the bluenette quickly stripped off the sweaty basketball uniform. It was rather difficult, given that the material basically suctioned to his skin.

Kuroko had a few ideas of something he'd much rather be wrapped around his body than this sweaty jersey…

"Oh my god, I am turning into a pervert…" Face-palming, the bluenette had to take a minute to regain his composure. What the hell was he thinking?! When had his mind gotten to be so dirty? He and Akashi had literally _just_ started dating _yesterday._

The endeavor to change clothes probably took much longer than necessary, which was why Kuroko ended up bumping into his upperclassmen as he was hurrying out the locker room door.

"Oof…Where are you going in such a hurry, Kuroko?" Hyuuga grunted, tending to his wounded stomach where the bluenette had accidently elbowed him.

"I'm sorry, senpai…I'll see you later." Mumbling his apologies, Kuroko shuffled away before anyone could protest. It seemed that getting home unscathed today would prove to be difficult, seeing as Kagami was talking to Riko by the gym doors.

 _'_ _What wonderful luck I'm having today…I just want to talk to Akashi-kun!'_ Kuroko growled in his mind, quickly trying to come up with an escape plan. Perhaps if he just rushed by, no one would even notice. If it weren't for the bluenette's aching muscles, maybe that could've been pulled off…

"Haahhh…Here's goes nothing."

As Kuroko neared his friend and coach, he dropped his head and tried to make himself as small as possible. It always seemed that whenever he didn't want to be seen, he was, and when he did, he wasn't.

Just as the bluenette passed through the gym doors and seemed to be home free, Kagami stopped him.

"Oi! Why in such a rush, Kuroko?" The red-head questioned as a large hand circled around Kuroko's bicep.

Unable to contain his cry of pain, the bluenette flinched away. "Ouch!"

Shocked faces stared at him as he quickly backed away. Kagami's mouth opened and shut like a fish, clearly not knowing what to say.

 _'_ _Shit…'_ Kuroko cursed in his mind. If he didn't get out of here now, he was probably going to be stuck for quite a while.

"Sorry, I just have a bruise on my arm. I've got to go, but I'll see you tomorrow at the game." He stated, bowing slightly to his coach before taking off towards the school gates. He heard Kagami shout his name several times, but the bluenette ignored it.

 _'_ _Sorry Kagami-kun, but I have much more important things to do!'_ The bluenette apologized to his friend in his mind as he barreled through the gates, heading in the direction of his house.

…..

Kuroko was winded as he walked up the steps leading to his front door. He had run the whole way home, not wanting any other distractions. The bluenette retrieved his keys from his pocket, unlocking the front door and stepping inside. Like always, he expected to be greeted by silence and darkness. What he wasn't expecting, however, was for his mother to pop her head out from the kitchen, telling him to be a little quieter when shutting the door. If you ask why the bluenette found the sight of his mother so unusual, well it was because his parents were always traveling and going overseas for work, so he rarely saw either of them.

Toeing off his shoes, Kuroko walked further into the house and towards the kitchen. He was really curious as to why the woman was here, especially when he had spoken to her last week and she claimed that she wouldn't be home for another month. Walking into the kitchen, Kuroko was greeted with the sound of clinking pots and pans, and the sight of his father. Now _this_ was really shocking. If Kuroko's mother was a busy person, his _father_ was even more so. While his mom showed her face once every three or so months, the bluenette saw his dad maybe once or twice a _year_.

Kuroko stood in the middle of the kitchen with his mouth hanging open, shell-shocked. Why were both his parents in Japan, let alone the kitchen and making… _brownies?_

Noticing their son, the couple turned towards the bluenette with smiles on their faces.

"Surprise!" They exclaimed together, his mother doing jazz hands.

"Uhh…"

Not his most intelligent response to date, but Kuroko really couldn't come up with anything else. As far as he knew, both his parents still had jobs and were supposed to be gone for a few more weeks at the _least._ But apparently he stands corrected, because here they are.

Trying to speak once more, Kuroko tilted his head to the side. "So, uh…Why- No, _how_ are you here?" The bluenette asked with confusion.

A pout appeared on his mother's lips as she crossed her arms. "What kind of reaction is that? Shouldn't you be more excited that your parents whom you haven't seen in months are home?" The older woman whined a little childishly.

His father, who still had a smile on his lips, consoled his wife. "Now, now…The boy takes after his father, ever the realist." The man stated, his warm brown eyes crinkling affectionately.

Kuroko watched in silence as his parents bickered, nearly forgetting something very important. He stood stock still for a minute or two before he finally glanced at the clock, eyes almost bulging out of his head.

Akashi was supposed to call any minute!

"I'm sorry, we'll have to catch up later! I am expecting a really important phone call." Kuroko apologized to his parents politely, though he didn't even wait for an answer before he took off upstairs.

His mother's mouth fell open as she stared at the spot her son had just stood, but Kuroko's father just shook his head joyfully.

"It must be a girl…" He grinned, at least until his wife elbowed him in the ribs and glared at him. That was her baby boy, no girl would ever be good enough for him.

…..

The bluenette had just made it to his room and locked his door when his phone began to vibrate. When he saw Akashi's name roll across the screen, his heart began to pound.

Sucking in a small breath, Kuroko calmed himself before flopping on his bed and answering the call.

"Hello, Akashi-kun." He greeted, a smile stretching his lips.

"Good evening, Tetsuya." Akashi returned.

Kuroko detected the fatigue in his voice, but could sense the red-head's own smile, even through the phone.

"How was my princess's day?" The older man asked, causing the bluenette's heart to flutter.

Rolling onto his stomach, Kuroko kicked his feet back in forth in the air like a teenage girl. "My day was alright. Basketball practice was hell. Kagami-kun had to run laps because he was late. I was too, but they didn't notice me."

Relaying the events of his day, Kuroko gradually felt himself relax. It was weird that he could feel all the stress leave his body just from talking to the red-head. His voice was smooth and calming and Kuroko would never get enough of the way Akashi purred his name.

After talking for a while, Kuroko suddenly remembered something. "Oh yeah!" He exclaimed, shocking the red-head.

"What is it, Tetsuya?" Akashi question, slightly worried.

"My parents came home today! Both of them! I haven't seen them in months."

Relieved that nothing bad had happened, Akashi sighed in relief. "That's great…Should you be talking to me then?"

Even though the red-head couldn't see him, Kuroko shook his head. "No, its fine. I'll catch up with them later. Right now I'm catching up with Akashi-kun." The bluenette purred, voice taking a slight seductive turn.

"Oh? Is that so?" Akashi smirked, one red eyebrow making a perfect arch.

Just as Kuroko was about to continue their little game, his mother's voice floated through the door.

"Tetsuya! Come down and have dinner with us. Your father and I will be busy most of the day tomorrow, so we want to talk with you a bit!"

Frowning, Kuroko sighed. Apparently Akashi heard his mother, as he suggested that the bluenette go.

"Its fine, Tetsuya. We can talk later tonight if you want. I wouldn't give your parents a very good impression if I kept you all to myself, now would I?" The red-head purred. His tone was back to normal with his next words, much to Kuroko's disappointment. "Besides, I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Tomorrow?" The bluenette tilted his head to the side in confusion. He was going to see Akashi tomorrow?

"Yeah. You have a game tomorrow, right?"

Realization suddenly clicked in Kuroko's mind as he jumped up in excitement. "You're coming to my game?"

Chuckling, Akashi shook his head at the bluenette's excitement. "Of course I am. I wouldn't miss my boyfriend's game for the world."

A blush raged on Kuroko's face as he smiled, though it disappeared when he heard his father's voice.

"I understand that you want to talk to your girlfriend, but we'd like if you would talk with us too! You know what? Just have her come over!" His dad yelled from the bottom of the steps, obviously intending to make fun of his son.

"Hmm…He got part of it right, but I'd still rather be your boyfriend." Akashi teased, making the scarlet blush return in full force.

"Oh hush!"

Laughing again, Akashi apologized to his flustered kitten. "Sorry, sorry…I'll talk to you later, alright love?"

"Okay, I'll talk to you later Akashi-kun."

"I love you."

Lowering his voice, Kuroko replied. "I love you too…" Hanging up the phone the bluenette made sure to will the blush off his cheeks before heading downstairs to have dinner with his parents.

…..

Kuroko awoke the following day to the smell of heavy smoke. Jumping out of bed, the bluenette quickly rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Thick black smoke poured into the hallway, alerting the fire alarm.

Waving an arm in the air, Kuroko covered his mouth with one hand as he shouted to his father.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Observing the scene, it was clear as day that the blue-haired man had been trying to make something. Kuroko says _something_ because whatever the charred black coal in the sink was supposed to be wasn't very obvious.

"Oh, hey Tetsuya!" His father exclaimed, white teeth sparkling behind his soot covered face.

Kuroko really had no words. Where the hell was his mother and who the hell allowed this man into the kitchen?! It was a well-known Kuroko family secret that his father was an absolute menace at any and all forms of housework.

Sighing, the bluenette shook his head. "Just get out of here, I'll clean up…"

Dejected, his father trudged from the kitchen, heading to his room to get himself cleaned up.

"Geez, what was that man doing…"

Glancing around the room, Kuroko wondered what in the hell his father did to get cheese on the _ceiling._ Like, what the fuck? Oh well, time to get cleaning…

After a good thirty minutes of rigorous scrubbing, the bluenette heard his phone ringing upstairs. He was slightly confused because no one usually calls him, so he went to investigate.

Grabbing his phone off his bedside table, he saw Kagami's name on the screen.

 _'_ _Why is Kagami-kun calling me?'_

Answering the phone, Kuroko greeted his friend. "Good morning, Kagami-kun."

"Good morning my ass! Where the hell are you?!"

Kuroko had to hold the device away from his ear as the red-head shouted.

"What do you mean?" The bluenette asked, honestly confused.

"Uhhh, did you forget that we have a game today? Riko-san wants to go over our strategy at Maji Burger in like… _ten minutes!_ "

The phone dropped from Kuroko's hand as he remembered the meeting Kagami was speaking of.

"Shit…Shit, shit shit…" Swearing, the bluenette quickly stripped and threw on his uniform. Heading into the bathroom, he brushed his teeth, and decided against trying to tame his blue locks. He didn't have the time.

Sprinting down the steps, the bluenette met his father in the kitchen again, though he hadn't nearly burned it down this time.

"Where are you heading in such a rush?"

"I have a meeting for basketball. I have a game later tonight if you and Okaa-san will be able to make it."

Not giving the man anytime to reply, Kuroko ran to the front door and stuffed his feet into his shoes as he slung his bag over his shoulder. He was out the door in three seconds flat as he began desperately sprinting to Maji Burger. If he didn't make it on time, Riko might not play him, and that can't happen! Akashi was coming today, and Kuroko obviously wanted to look his best in front of his boyfriend.

…..

The bluenette's nonexistent breakfast was threatening to come back up as he screeched to a halt in front of a familiar fast food joint. He had sprinted the whole way, and now he was about to blow chunks. Kuroko tried to keep the heaves to a minimum as his coach turned on him, an unhappy expression on her face.

"Kuroko, you're late!" She growled, crossing her arms and tapping one foot against the pavement.

Kuroko gave the woman an irritated look as he rested his hands on his knees. Now was not the time to be scolding him, because he was seriously in a bad mood. Not only had his father set their kitchen on fire, but he had to clean the whole mess up! Oh, and that wasn't the end of it either. The bluenette used all remaining energy to run himself ragged just to get to some _stupid_ meeting on time, and now he was being yelled at for it? Well excuse him if he's not bowing his head and apologizing!

Just as he was about to open his mouth and give the brunette a piece of his mind, Kagami stepped in front of him.

"Alright, alright. I think he's learned his lesson, he's huffing and puffing over here! Besides, today is a tough game so we need him. We can't afford for him to be benched." The red-head reasoned, discreetly trying to keep Kuroko's mouth shut.

Riko contemplated Kagami's words for a minute before nodding her head and letting the issue slide. Sensing the tension that had fallen over the group, Hyuuga clapped his hands together and suggested they go inside and get seated. They did have a meeting that was supposed to be taking place, after all.

Kuroko waited at the back of the group, allowing everyone else to enter before him. The bluenette needed a moment to calm himself, otherwise he would go off on someone. His only saving grace was the fact that Akashi was supposed to be coming to his game tonight.

 _'_ _That's right, Akashi-kun is coming. Just calm down, and everything will be fine…'_ The bluenette told himself, taking deep breaths.

"Get your ass in here Kuroko!"

When a voice shouted at him from inside the shop, a vein twitched in his forehead. Someone help him, otherwise he'd lose his shit.

 _'_ _Somebody is gonna get hurt, and all I can say is that it won't be me…'_

…..

Though the purpose of the meeting was to discuss strategy, not much got done. Every time somebody tried to talk or give their input, someone else would make a joke or do something stupid. The whole time ended up being wasted, as the team just messed around for the majority of the meeting. While that may usually be fine, Kuroko was not happy. _At all._

This was some bullshit, especially when he got yelled at for being late. The bluenette certainly had better things he could be doing; hell, _anything_ would have been better.

Sighing, Kuroko rubbed his temples. He obviously got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, and everything that followed wasn't exactly helping…

'Haaahhh…"

There was a vibration on Kuroko's hip as he sighed for the umpteenth time, scaring the shit out of him. Not even bothering to wave to anyone, the bluenette pulled his phone from his pocket. His face lit up instantly, because Akashi's name was sprawled across the screen. It didn't even take him a second longer to answer, allowing him to hear the red-head's melodious voice.

 _"_ _Tetsuya."_

The simple statement of his name calmed Kuroko instantaneously, and a blissful smile slipped onto his lips.

"Akashi-kun…" He breathed, easily weaving through the crowd even with his eyes closed.

 _"_ _What's wrong, love? You sound tired…"_

Akashi's worried voice floated over the line, further soothing the bluenette's frayed nerves. At least someone cared about his mood.

"I'm fine, Akashi-kun. Some stupid stuff just happened so I'm a bit annoyed."

Kuroko stated as he paused at a street basketball court. No one was there, so he went and sat on the benches. Come to think of it, he and Akashi had come to this court on their date, hadn't they…?

 _"_ _Oh, I see. So my princess is just being moody?"_ Akashi teased. The bluenette could just _see_ the smirk on his symmetrical face.

"Ehh…Am not…" Kuroko pouted back, though he was smiling as well. Joking around with Akashi was a lot more fun than his team messing around during a meeting.

 _"_ _Yes, yes. My kitten isn't moody. I know, I know…"_

"Your sarcasm isn't appreciated, Akashi- _sama._ "

 _"_ _Oooh. Is my kitty getting feisty?"_

Blushing, Kuroko had to take a minute to get over that comment. He had not expected Akashi to use so many pet names, but the bluenette found himself liking it. It was an unexpectedly cute side of the red-head, and it made Kuroko feel all warm and fuzzy inside too.

"Meow~" He purred, only to realize a minute later what he had done.

"Oh my gosh…"

 _"_ _Ahahahaha!"_ Akashi's chuckles could be heard over the phone, causing scarlet to erupt on the bluenette's face.

 _"_ _You're so cute, Tetsuya."_

"Oii! Kuroko, what are you doing?"

Lifting his head, the bluenette found Kagami calling him from the other side of the fence lining the court.

"Hahh…" Sighing, the bluenette pouted again.

"Well, I have to go. I'll see you later?" He asked, slightly nervous.

 _"_ _Of course, my love. I'll see you later."_

Breathing a sigh of relief, Kuroko nodded to himself for reassurance. "Okay, goodbye Akashi-kun."

 _"_ _Goodbye, Tetsuya."_

Even after the line went dead and the annoying beeping sound began to play, Kuroko kept the phone to his ear. The bluenette didn't know how Akashi did it, but he always seemed to call at the most important times. Whenever Kuroko was annoyed or irritated or nervous or _anything but fine_ , the red-head always called to settle his nerves.

"I guess I have a magic boyfriend…" Kuroko whispered to himself, making a smile appear on his lips.

"Kurokooo!" Kagami called again, snapping the bluenette out of his daydreams.

"He just had to come and ruin it…" He pouted to himself before gathering his things and heading over to the taller red-head. Well, at least he wasn't annoyed anymore. The phone call from Akashi substantially improved his day, and for that, Kuroko was very thankful.

When the bluenette reached his friend, Kagami had a question for him.

"What were you doing?"

A secretive smile ghosted on Kuroko's face as he turned his head away, giving the red-head a vague answer.

"Nothing much…"


	7. Chapter 7

It was about thirty minutes until game time, and Kuroko was warming up with his team. They had already stretched, and now they were running some simple passing and lay-up drills. The bluenette couldn't keep himself from glancing at the stands, his eyes scanning the faces. Unfortunately, he hadn't found Akashi as of yet. Well, there was still time, so there was no need to get worked up over it right now. Kuroko needed to focus on the warm-up so he would play well. How embarrassing would it be if he screwed up in front of the red-head?

Caught up in his own thoughts, Kuroko didn't even notice the basketball heading straight for his face.

"Oi! Watch out Kuroko!" Kagami shouted, alerting his friend to the impending danger.

His head instantly snapped up, catching sight of the big orange ball a few inches from his face. The bluenette reacted on instinct, a hand immediately punching the object with his palm. However, since he was exactly paying attention, his aim was off. The ball bounced off Kuroko's palm and directly across the court and into Kagami's stomach.

"Guh!" The red-head grunted, hunching over and crouching down.

Kuroko's hands flew up to his face as he tried to keep himself from laughing. It would be wrong of him to do that, especially when it was his fault that his friend was hurt.

"S-sorry, Kagami-kun…" The bluenette wheezed, turning away as he tried to choke down his chuckles.

"You bastard…" Kagami growled, but he was unable to do anything about it. He was still hunched over on the ground. Even if he was a big guy, he _did_ just get ignite passed into the gut.

Calming himself down, Kuroko straightened up. He was facing the crowd, and coincidentally or not, Akashi Seijuurou. The bluenette's mouth was slightly ajar and his eyes widened by a fraction. _Shit._ Did Akashi see that?

Yup. Judging by the smirk on his beautiful face, he indeed saw that. Kuroko turned his eyes away slightly as he blushed. That means the red-head saw him day dreaming too? Great.

The red-head was waving when the bluenette lifted his face again, making him smile. Kuroko discreetly waved back, though he froze when he sensed Kagami coming over. Schooling his face, the bluenette turned at the sound of his light's voice.

"What the hell, you bastard?" He growled. "And who were you waving to?"

Glancing at the taller red-head, Kuroko shrugged. "What do you mean?" He asked. "I wasn't waving at anyone."

Hearing the referee blow his whistle, he began to head over to the bench, leaving Kagami behind.

"Wait a- Hey!" He shouted after Kuroko, not noticing another red-head glaring through his soul.

…..

Kuroko panted heavily as the whistle blew for half-time. They were currently winning, but their opponents weren't making it easy for them. The bluenette was working his butt off; though that was for several different reasons. Of course he wanted to win – he was competitive by nature – but he also wanted to impress Akashi. Kuroko could feel those crimson eyes stuck to his figure the whole time, and it made him shiver with excitement. Once again caught in his day dream, Kuroko was surprised when his captain clapped a hand on his back.

"Oi. We're supposed to go to the locker room, why are you just standing here?" Hyuuga asked, breathing rather heavily himself.

Suppressing a jump, the bluenette faced the older boy. "No reason, senpai."

Leaving that simple remark, Kuroko followed the others to the locker room, though not before he spared a small glance towards the stands. He caught sight of Akashi, but the man was on the phone. Perhaps he had other business? The bluenette felt slightly bad if that was true, but it warmed his heart to think that the red-head made him a priority.

 _'Okay, okay…Get your head in the game, you need to stop thinking about Akashi right now. You want to impress him, right? Well then show him what you're made of!'_

Giving himself a small pep talk, Kuroko hastened his pace, not wanting his coach to yell at him again. He was still angry about earlier, and he didn't need that to affect the way he played.

…..

"I'm telling you Shintarou, he hasn't remembered anything. Or at least he hasn't shown any signs of it, not since the first time we met." Akashi explained quietly into the receiver. He was at Kuroko's basketball game when Midorima called, picking one of the worst times possible to start analyzing the whole situation.

 _"Look, Akashi. All I'm saying is that it is strange that there hasn't been any progress yet. You're soulmates, so he should have at least remembered that he_ had _a past life."_

Internally groaning, the red-head dragged a hand down his face. "Don't you think I know that?" He grumbled, standing up from his seat and walking out into the hallway. Thankfully it was halftime, so he wouldn't be missing much while he finished his call. "I haven't been able to see Tetsuya much, but I thought he would at least remember _something_ …" Trailing off, Akashi sighed.

 _"…"_

There was silence over the phone for a while, indicating that Midorima was probably thinking. This was actually a huge issue, because soulmates typically began to recall their memories rather quickly after the first meeting. It had been a few weeks since Akashi had met Kuroko, but other than their first encounter, there had been no signs of him recalling anything at all. It was unsettling, and a little discouraging – especially since Akashi himself had already remembered everything. Unfortunately for the red-head, he was one of the rare cases that regained their memories before ever meeting their soulmate. Even more unfortunate for Akashi, he had recalled everything before he even entered high school, much to his father's disappointment. Typically, when one remembered their previous life before meeting their fated person, it meant that the other half of their soul was dead, so you can imagine just how grateful Akashi was when he met Kuroko Tetsuya.

The red-head himself had never given up on finding his soulmate, despite all the adversity facing him and the disapproval of his father. The emotion and relief that he felt when he locked eyes with those beautiful cerulean orbs…well, nobody would ever know that amazing feeling.

 _"I won't say anything for certain, but perhaps this could have something to do with you remembering everything early,"_ Taking a pause, Midorima continued with apprehension. _"Don't freak out on me, and just listen…Maybe Kuroko was supposed to die, and due to some miracle, he lived. That would explain why you regained your memories before you even made it to high school, and could also be the reason that he hasn't remembered anything until now…"_

Akashi quietly listened to his friend's theory and had to admit that it made sense – no matter how much the thought of Kuroko dying made his heart feel like it would explode. Nodding his head, Akashi decided that he was satisfied with that answer for now. All he had to figure out was how to help Kuroko remember.

Just as he was about to thank the green-head, Midorima spoke up once more.

 _"Just…just be careful, okay Akashi? Kuroko is vulnerable right now. If he comes into contact with the wrong person, say a reincarnation of someone from your past life, it could spell disaster. I don't know the exact science of it, but the trauma of a touch from someone other than his soulmate could seal up his memories for an indefinite period – perhaps even forever…And that could mean his subconscious rejection of you…"_

Midorima's words were like a shot to Akashi's chest, and his grip on the phone tightened severely. He had to reign in his emotions, but he couldn't stop himself from rushing back into the gym. That could not happen; _absolutely could not._ All his life Akashi had been searching for Kuroko, and he didn't want to lose the bluenette when he had finally found him.

The red-head pushed the door open with a furious force, just in time for the crowd to draw in a collective horrified gasp and a hushed silence to fall over the court. Akashi's heart nearly stopped when his eyes landed on Kuroko a moment later.

…..

Kuroko sat in a corner of the locker room as their coach was giving a pep talk. In all honestly, the bluenette thought it was having the opposite effect. She was all "gotta win" this, and "you can do it" that. Kuroko just tuned her out by now, and his mind once again trailed back to Akashi. His heart was thundering in his chest, and it wasn't due to physical exertion. The bluenette was so happy when he spotted the red-head in the stands, and he was having a great game because of it!

One thing that bothered him, though, was that strange sense of familiarity he felt whenever his eyes landed on Akashi. It was that same feeling Kuroko had when he first met the red-head, and it hadn't gone away since. There was a powerful attraction between them, Kuroko knew that, but it was just a tad bit unsettling to feel so strongly familiar with someone he hadn't known very long. In fact, the bluenette felt that he had known Akashi all his life, when in reality it was only a few short weeks.

 _'Definitely not enough…'_ Kuroko's mind supplied, throwing off his own concentration. It was true though, the bluenette felt that they hadn't spent nearly enough time together. He wanted more and more of the red-head's time, and it kind of scared him to be so needy and selfish.

"Kuroko! Oi, _Kuroko!_ " The sudden shouting near his ear shocked the bluenette out of his thoughts, and he discreetly glared at the perpetrator. When his eyes landed on the face of his angry coach, Kuroko schooled his expression.

"Were you even _listening?_ " She complained, perching her hands on her hips and furrowing her eyebrows.

Responding honestly, Kuroko's face stayed blank. "No."

The brunette's face lit up in irritation as she went to smack his head. He leaned back, however, causing the girl to stumble. Kuroko usually wasn't this rude, but he was sick and tired of all this bullshit. Don't get him wrong, he had nothing against Riko and his team, but lately they had been getting on his nerves. _'Especially Riko-san…'_

A little smirk played at his lips at his thoughts, though he immediately regretted the action.

"You think this is funny?!" The girl growled, garnering the attention of the rest of Kuroko's teammates.

Shaking his head, the bluenette chose not to reply.

A frown formed on Riko's mouth as she crossed her arms. "Ugh! I swear, lately you've become so cheeky. If we didn't need you to win I would've benched your ass already."

At her comment, Kuroko's expression instantly darkened. _'Seriously? That's how much she thinks of me? Am I a tool or something?'_ This was so infuriating! If Akashi wasn't here, the bluenette probably would have stormed out by now, but instead he had to keep himself from talking. It was against his very nature not to speak out against things he didn't agree with, especially when he was being disrespected in this manner.

Choosing to be the bigger man, Kuroko stood from the bench and left the room, glowering all the way. As the metal door slammed shut, an eerie silence fell over the Seirin basketball team. Realizing she had stepped on a mine, Riko laughed awkwardly and tried to dispel the tension.

"Ehehehe…Oops?" She muttered sheepishly, looking at everyone for some help.

Kagami only sighed and shook his head. He knew how angry Kuroko was, and his coach only made it worse. "You've really done it now. We'll be lucky if he's at the bench when we get out there…"

Everyone could only nod their heads silently and stare at the door their little phantom had angrily exited. They all shivered, slightly scared. A pissed off Kuroko was not a pleasant thought…

…..

Storming out of the locker room, Kuroko marched down the hallway leading to the court. He was so tempted to just get his stuff and leave, but his boyfriend was here to watch him play basketball, and the bluenette wasn't one to disappoint.

As he rounded a corner, Kuroko nearly ran into one of the opposing players. A nasty looking fellow with cropped blonde hair complete with a lip piercing and everything. Taking a closer look, Kuroko was absolutely positive that he had seen this guy somewhere before. At Maji burger? No…The library? Ha, definitely not…Where could it be?

Lost in his thoughts, the bluenette only realized he was staring when the man's faced morphed into a horrid smirk and his foul tongue lapped at his lips. Suddenly a light bulb appeared over Kuroko's head and he retreated a few steps.

 _'No fucking way. I am having the worst luck!'_

Cursing in his mind, the bluenette tried to pass without saying anything, only to be stopped by the other's vulgar words. "Aw, c'mon baby. Don't be like that. Is this how you treat friends? I thought we had something special." The blondie cooed, tone mocking.

A subtle glare formed on Kuroko's face as he quickly shuffled further down the hallway. This sucked. Absolutely sucked. One of the asshole's that Akashi beat up the other time was on the opposing team? Shaking his head, the bluenette hastened his pace.

 _'I didn't see him earlier though…Did he just arrive or something?'_

"We'll settle this on the court later, baby! I still haven't gotten to thank your boyfriend for last time!" The blonde called from his perch on the corner, his cackle echoing down the hallway. Shivers ran up Kuroko's spine, but he chose to ignore it. One bad thing after another kept coming his way, but he was determined to see this game through. Afterwards he would change as fast as he could and go find Akashi. If the red-head had time, they could go walk around or something, maybe even grab a bite to eat. Whatever it was, though, the plan only ever involved Akashi and the bluenette. There was no room for outsiders.

Nodding his head with a smile, Kuroko threw open the metal doors and went over to the bench. The other team was back as well, so now they were just waiting until the rest of Seirin showed up. Rolling his eyes, Kuroko decided to just stand on the court already. He didn't want to talk to any of his teammates or his coach when they came back.

…..

"Oi, Kuroko! Over here!" Kagami called as he rushed by his defender, throwing the boy off. Kuroko slammed the ball with the palm of his hand and sent it shooting straight to the red-head for their fourth straight point of the quarter. Despite the tension that obviously hung in the air, Kuroko was still on top of his game, and the team was playing well too. Their lead wasn't big enough for them to get comfortable though, so Kagami and the bluenette wanted to widen the gap a bit more before their opponents got their second wind.

Riko was shouting her head off, freaking out like they were in the NBA finals or something. Kuroko largely ignored it, because ultimately the players understood the situation and flow of the game the best. He and Kagami had a little deal to do a lot of their combinations to get ahead quickly, and plus the taller red-head was really the only teammate Kuroko wasn't angry with at the moment.

It was about five minutes into the third quarter when the bluenette realized that the revolting blondie still hadn't entered the game. The punk was lounging around of the bench, eyes locked on Kuroko the whole time. The weight of his stare was heavy and disgusting, and the bluenette subconsciously sought refuge in his boyfriend's eyes. Unfortunately, he couldn't find Akashi! Pouting slightly, Kuroko idly wondered if the red-head left already.

Deflating, the bluenette wasn't paying any attention to the game. This meant that he also didn't notice when the blonde-headed punk was subbed in, eyes stalking him like a predator. The whistle blew to resume the game, and thus play was underway. In his distracted state, Kuroko could have never seen what was coming next.

It was the opponent's ball, and the bluenette somehow ended up marking the blonde, though that fact hadn't really quite registered in his brain yet. The other team had regained their confidence, and their passes were fast and efficient, shooting from one side of the court to the other. Just as Kuroko caught up to his mark who had received the ball, everything began to move in slow motion.

The blonde turned with such intense force, and the bluenette didn't even have time to react. He could really only describe himself as a deer caught in headlights, because that is exactly what he was as a sharp elbow aimed for his face approached with an impossible velocity. Kuroko attempted to duck out of the way, but he just wasn't fast enough. The blonde's elbow caught him just to the right of his forehead, the power enough to jar his whole body.

Kuroko could barely hear the horrified gasps as his vision quickly began to fade. He knew his body fell limply to the court, but he just couldn't _feel_ anything. As all his faculties started to shut down, Kuroko could faintly hear his boyfriend desperately calling his name…

"Tetsuya!"

…..

Akashi stood in horror as he watched his boyfriend fall to the ground like lead. The red-head had returned in time to see a blonde asshole jab his elbow right into Kuroko's head, rendering the poor bluenette unconscious. And despite his best efforts to plead his case to the referee, everyone in the facility could tell that the foul was intentional. Cursing under his breath, Akashi rushed down the rows of seats to the front where it was closest to the court.

A man and a woman in the front row stood in fear, wondering what would happen. Given the resemblance to Kuroko, the red-head surmised that they must be his parents. Well, whatever. None of that mattered right now. Akashi had to get to Kuroko otherwise he wouldn't be able to calm down.

Just as he reached the railing, a taller red-head with split eyebrows rushed over to the limp bluenette, calling his name. Anger surged through Akashi's veins, and before he knew it, he was vaulting the railing and running onto the court.

"Don't touch him!" He shouted, falling to his knees and sliding to Kuroko's side. He'd probably have nasty abrasions on his legs in the morning, but he didn't care.

The faces of everyone else on the court were riddled with shock as Akashi carefully slid an arm under the limp boy's neck and legs. Holding the bluenette in his arms, the red-head cradled him to his chest and shot a deadly glare at the blonde who had been thrown from the game.

"Watch your back you _miscreant_. I advise you to keep one eye open, because revenge is a dish best served cold." After growling the threat, Akashi carefully carried Kuroko off the court and away from prying eyes. The red-head had come on his motorcycle thinking that he could surprise the bluenette after the game, but it looks like he'd need to call a cab or something. He needed to get the bluenette to a hospital asap, and Akashi could only pray that no serious injuries had occurred.

Entering the frosty night air, the red-head gently wrapped the bluenette in his coat, and was just about to pull out his phone to call for a ride when the couple he had seen in the stands earlier rushed over to him.

"Tetsuya!" The woman called, worried tears pricking at her icy blue eyes. Those blank, doe-like eyes reminded the red-head so much of his Tetsuya that it wasn't even funny. A man wasn't that far behind her, and though he had brown eyes, his hair was as blue as the sky. Akashi could easily see the connection between the two and Kuroko, and he slightly regretted the situation in which he had finally met his lover's parents.

The bluenette was still securely in his arms as Kuroko's mother placed a hand on his cheek, her other glued to her mouth. She whispered something, and Akashi could barely make out the words, "My baby".

While the woman attended to Kuroko, the man walked over with determination in his step. His brown eyes trailed over Akashi's form, sizing him up. The red-head resisted the urge to glare back, and instead held the bluenette's still form closer to his chest.

"Kuroko-san," He started, addressing the mother. "We need to get Tetsuya-san to a hospital immediately." The red-head used honorifics to be polite, but all his thoughts of proper etiquette flew out the window when the woman's eyes grew large at the word "hospital".

Akashi sent her a reassuring smile, trying to soothe her frayed nerves. "Its nothing to worry about. I'm sure Tetsuya-san is fine. Its just to run a few tests to make sure everything is okay." He assured. "I am friends with the owners of the hospital a few blocks over, if you wouldn't mind me taking him."

"Alright," Kuroko's father began. "But we'll be taking _our_ car."

Akashi's face softened, and he relaxed slightly. At least they weren't outright rejecting him. Though the circumstances were less than favorable, hopefully they were starting out on the right foot.

Nodding his head, Akashi followed Kuroko's parents to their car and carefully slid into the backseat, laying the bluenette's head in his lap. He kept the neck stable just in case and ripped off the sleeve of his shirt to wrap around the open wound on Kuroko's forehead to stop the bleeding. The red-head could feel the eyes of the bluenette's parents on him in the rearview mirror, but he paid no mind. His first priority right now was making sure Kuroko was okay.

After applying the first aid – crude though it may be – Akashi smoothed a hand over Kuroko's blue locks while his other took hold of the former's own. A soft smile appeared on his lips as he quietly whispered, "You'll be just fine. I promise, okay Tetsuya?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

 **Hello everyone, I'm back! I'm reeeeaaalllyyy sorry about taking so long to update, but it's kinda been crazy. I was visiting relatives but when I came home I got really sick and ended up in the hospital...So, yeah. But anyway, my schedule is going to free up in the coming weeks so I'll be able to update much more frequently! For those of you who also read my other stories, I am working on the updates for them so please wait just a bit longer, thanks!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think! :)**

Akashi sat in tense silence in the waiting area of the emergency room. Since he wasn't related to Kuroko, he wasn't allowed in the room during the examination, and so he was impatiently waiting to hear the news. It was the first time the red-head was squirming in his seat as he waited for information. Many doctors and patients and family members continued to come and go, but there was still no sign of the Kurokos or the doctor checking over the bluenette.

"Hahh…"

Sighing, Akashi rested his face in his hands. What was taking so long? Nothing was wrong, right? Kuroko didn't have a serious injury, right?

The red-head's stress practically radiated off in waves, which could have been the reason that no one was sitting near him. He couldn't help it though, not only had he just met his boyfriend's parents, but it was because his boyfriend was knocked out and currently unconscious!

In the middle of his internal melt-down, Akashi nearly jumped when a hand rested on his shoulder. Raising his head, he looked into the eyes of Kuroko's dad. Apparently, his little flinch hadn't gone unnoticed, as the man smirked slightly.

"Akashi-kun, was it? Tetsuya is awake, and the doctor said you could come in to the room now."

Immediate relief washed over the red-head, and this time he couldn't keep himself from jumping out of his chair. All he wanted to do was to go to his Tetsuya and see for himself that the bluenette was okay. Bowing slightly to the older man, Akashi walked as quickly as he could without running to Kuroko's room.

When he pushed open the door, the red-head could see a man in a white lab coat at the end of the bed facing the bluenette and his mother. Akashi's heart nearly beat out of his chest when those beautiful blue eyes landed on his figure, and a small smile finally graced his features for the first time in a few hours.

Gently kneeling by the bed, Akashi resisted taking Kuroko's hand. He couldn't be intimate with the bluenette in front of his parents if they didn't know about their relationship.

The red-head wasn't quite sure what to say or do, especially since he had to keep himself from touching Kuroko. The bluenette could obviously sense his distress, given the cute way he was biting his lip to keep from smiling.

"We're going to step outside to have a chat with the doctor for a moment." Kuroko's dad informed, tugging on his wife's arm. Her face was slightly conflicted as she glanced back at her son, but she finally relented when the doctor stood in the hallway and beckoned her to follow.

Akashi stared blankly at the door for a few moments after it closed, before shifting his eyes back to Kuroko. Placing a hand against the bluenette's cheek, the red-head's smile wobbled slightly. "I'm so glad you're okay…" He breathed. If something happened to Kuroko, Akashi would never forgive the bastard who hurt him.

Placing a hand over the one on his cheek, Kuroko smiled softly at the red-head. "I'm sorry I worried you, but I'm okay." As if to reassure Akashi, the bluenette put his arms to either side and flexed, kissing one of his biceps.

"You are such a goofball." Akashi laughed as he got off his knees and motioned for the bluenette to scoot over.

Raising an eyebrow, Kuroko didn't put up much of a protest as the red-head pulled him into his arms. "I'm fine, Akashi-kun…" The bluenette muttered, gently cuddling into the other's side.

"I know…I know you are. But just let me stay like this, at least until your parents come back in the room."

The whispered request made Kuroko's heart clench in guilt. This wasn't how the day was supposed to go at all. Akashi was supposed to watch as the bluenette and Seirin beat their opponents, and then Kuroko was hoping that they could go somewhere and be alone. But look at them now; cuddled together on a hospital bed worried that his parents may come in the room at any moment.

Resting his head on Akashi's shoulder, Kuroko closed his eyes and let out a sigh when he felt the other's lips against his head. While the day had been shitty, at least they were together right now – even if a little shaken and battered.

"I love you, Tetsuya…" Akashi whispered, causing the bluenette's heart to flutter.

"I know."

Kuroko could feel the red-head's smirk against his head, and he knew that the latter was finally relaxing. Though he didn't wish to get hurt again, the bluenette quite liked the perk that came with it; he could cuddle with Akashi!

At least until his parents came back, that is…

…..

"Look at that!" Kuroko Mari pouted, pointing at her son through the window of the door. She knew that the red-headed boy was in some kind of relationship with her baby, but she never would have guessed that they were actually dating!

Rolling his eyes, Kuroko Shiro placed a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder. "Now, now…Just let them be. Akashi-kun has obviously been worried sick, so we can address this issue later, okay? I'm not saying you have to let it go, but just let them have a moment." He urged, trying to get his wife to calm down. The man knew that his wife didn't dislike the red-head by any means, its just that she was super protective of her little boy. She didn't think that anyone would be good enough, so the woman probably just needed some time. Shiro, on the other hand, couldn't be happier that his son had finally found someone to open his heart to. The blue-headed boy has always been the quiet, independent type, so the fact that he had let someone through his defenses this much was practically a miracle.

At least, it was a miracle to the brunette. His wife didn't look as pleased, as she kept glowering through the glass window letting them see inside the room.

 _'_ _Good luck, Tetsuya. It looks like you have a hard road ahead of you…'_

Wishing his son good luck, Kuroko Shiro decided it was time to head back into the room. If he made Mari wait any longer, he was pretty sure she would go storming in and make a big fuss. Shiro just hoped his son and his maybe-boyfriend would be able to stay together even through Mari's overprotectiveness. They looked like such a cute couple!

…..

A few hours and several tests later, Kuroko was finally released from the hospital. Unfortunately, however, it was found that he had a mild concussion. That meant no basketball for a while, and no late-night texting with Akashi! The bluenette was instructed to stay away from electronics for a while to prevent any severe headaches.

His parents had come into the room just after Akashi finally relented and got off the bed, though by the look on his mother's face, they had their suspicions as to the relationship between the red-head and their son. Which was all well and good, except Kuroko knew just how extreme his mother could be when it came to him, meaning she might not accept Akashi right away. Since neither of his parents brought the topic up, however, Kuroko decided to wait until a better time to tell them.

The red-head had stayed by his side the entire time, and only left when the bluenette was finally discharged. He had wanted to stay even then, but Kuroko had managed to convince him to go home. The bluenette felt bad for turning the red-head away, but he knew that the latter still had to go back to the school and get his motorcycle.

Kuroko sat in the car quietly as his father drove them home. He really wanted to call up Akashi and talk, but his mother had already confiscated his phone like the doctor had suggested. _'Stupid doctor…'_ Kuroko grumbled in his mind. Who knew the next time he would see or hear the red-head again?

"How's your head, Tetsuya?" His mom asked, catching the bluenette's eyes in the rearview mirror.

Holding the gaze for a few moments, he sighed and rested his head against the seat. "Its fine, Okaa-san. I only have a mild concussion, so I'll be better in no time…"

"A concussion is no slight matter," The woman protested. "It's a brain injury you know!"

"Yes, yes. I heard the doctor too…" Kuroko lazily replied, closing his eyes. If he couldn't talk to Akashi, he might as well try to get some sleep.

His mother stopped trying to engage him after a while, believing that he had fallen asleep. Truthfully, Kuroko knew he was being a bit touchy, but he wasn't going to deny it. He had wanted to show Akashi his skills, not worry the red-head. Besides, they hardly got to spend any time together at all! What was up with that?

Because of that, though, the bluenette was in a bad mood, especially since he probably wouldn't be seeing the red-head for a while. He couldn't even talk to him on the phone because now his mom took it away, so who could blame him for being a tad bit grumpy?

Sighing one last time, Kuroko allowed himself to be pulled into a deep sleep.

…..

"Hnn…" Groaning, the bluenette rolled onto his side. After consulting the clock, he found it was barely three in the morning, and yet he was wide awake. He wasn't quite sure what happened after he fell asleep in the car, but he assumed his father carried him up to his room.

Kuroko's hand fumbled around on the bedside table for a few moments before he remembered his mother had taken away his phone.

"Great…" He sighed. "Now what am I supposed to do?"

His eyes glanced around the room, trying to locate anything that would help his plight. It was dark, and so he had to strain his eyes, but the ache was gone instantly once they landed on his laptop.

That's it!

Kuroko may not be able to text Akashi, but he could still email him or something, right? Now he was grateful that the red-head had prompted him first in asking for his email address, otherwise he would have never known the former's!

Throwing his legs out from under his blanket, the bluenette carefully padded over to his desk and unplugged the thin device. His mother must not have remembered it since it was so late at night when they got home, fortunately for the bluenette. Tucking the computer underneath his arm, Kuroko walked back over to his bed and flopped down. He felt bad for not listening to the doctor's orders, but if he turned down the brightness of the screen, it should be fine…right?

As Kuroko quickly turned on his laptop and logged onto his email, he could only hope that Akashi was still awake. They weren't able to really say goodbye, and maybe he could reassure the red-head once more that he was fine. The mouse hovered over the "compose" button for a moment before an idea popped into Kuroko's head.

 _'_ _Hmm…Maybe it would be easier to IM him?'_

Typing in Akashi's email address, the bluenette clicked the IM option and began to write his message.

 _Kuro_Tetsuya: Hello Akashi-kun…_

Kuroko wasn't really sure what to say, so he decided to keep it short and sweet. Akashi might not be awake, and even if he was, he might not be online. Of course, the bluenette hoped that wasn't the case, but the only way to find out was to try and message him first.

A few minutes slowly ticked by and there was still no response. Frowning, Kuroko closed his eyes and flopped onto his back. Maybe Akashi was asleep after all. He was a university student, so he should be busy and probably need all the sleep he could get…Well so much for that idea-

 _*ding*_

At the tone, the bluenette immediately jolted up, eyes flying to the screen.

 _Akashi-Seijuurou: Tetsuya? Why are you awake? Are you okay? Does your head hurt?_

Kuroko bit his lip as he read the message. It was just like Akashi to instantly wonder if something was wrong. It was also kind of cute how he asked question after question, but Kuroko could never tell _him_ that. Cracking his knuckles, the bluenette put his fingers to the keyboard and began typing.

 _Kuro_Tetsuya: I'm fine, Akashi-kun. I just woke up and couldn't get back to sleep, and I wanted to talk to you…_

 _Akashi-Seijuurou: Well then princess, I am at your service. ;)_

This time, the bluenette couldn't keep himself from smiling. Akashi was such a dork, it was adorable. Even just typing back and forth like this was enough to cheer Kuroko up, which showed just how bad he had it for the red-head. They talked for a while – well into the morning hours. It was only once the sun started to rise that Akashi suggested that Kuroko try to sleep again. The red-head also didn't want him to strain himself, especially since he just got a concussion the night before.

 _Akashi-Seijuurou: Sleep tight, love. I'll try to come see you sometime this week, if that is alright with you?_

 _Kuro_Tetsuya: Of course! I'll look forward to it! Talk to you later, Akashi-kun…_

 _Akashi-Seijuurou: Goodbye, princess._

Momentarily squealing, Kuroko shut down his computer and returned it to its spot on the desk. He better take Akashi's advice and get some sleep, he needed all the rest he could get. Besides, if he didn't show signs that he was healing, his mother may not allow him to see Akashi even if he did come by…


	9. Chapter 9

It was a few days after Kuroko got his concussion and he was bored out of his mind. Like the doctor suggested, he had taken a few days off of school to give his head a rest, which also meant he didn't go to basketball practice. To be honest though, he didn't really want to go. The atmosphere of the whole team had changed lately, especially his coach's attitude – mainly towards him.

So here he was, laying on his bed staring at the impossibly boring ceiling. The bluenette's mother had banned him from seeing Akashi until further notice, which was totally unfair. Kuroko may have a concussion, but that didn't mean he was disabled by any means. In fact, the symptoms had already started to fade! By the same time next week, he could probably even be cleared to play sports again. So really, his mother was overreacting. But what could he do? Its not like he could just show up at Akashi's place or anything, so he had to be satisfied with messaging him on the computer in the middle of the night.

Since the night he went to the hospital, Kuroko had continued to chat with the red-head online after his parents went to sleep. Not being able to hear his voice was rather disappointing, but the bluenette would take what he could get. Hopefully his mother would give him back his phone soon, but until then, they had to stick to the written – or would it be typed? – word.

"Hahh…" Sighing, the bluenette rolled over onto his stomach. Akashi was in class right now and his parents were at work, so he had nothing to do. He was banned from all electronics, which meant no TV either…

"So bored…"

Just as those words parted his lips, the bluenette heard the doorbell ring. It couldn't be his parents since they both had keys, so maybe it was the mailman or something? Pushing himself off his bed, Kuroko strolled out of his room and down the stairs. After he unlocked the deadbolt, he opened the door a fraction and peeked outside.

Standing in the doorway was a red-head, though not the one he wanted to see the most. "Kagami-kun? What are you doing here?" The bluenette asked, cocking his head to the side.

Kagami held up a stack of papers as Kuroko opened the door all the way, his face twitching when he realized his friend wasn't alone. Seeing the reaction, the taller teen rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Hey Kuroko…Well, our homeroom teacher asked me to bring you the homework since you haven't been to school in a few days and when everybody heard that I was coming over, they said they wanted to come too."

"I see…" Sighing again, the bluenette stood to the side to let everybody come into the house.

As everybody filed into the living room, Kuroko perched himself on the arm of a chair. Even though he was bored, he wasn't really in the mood to talk to his team right now. Last time he saw them, they were really grating on his nerves, and he expected no less today. While that may have been rude of him to think, Kuroko didn't really care.

"So Kuroko…How are you doing?" Koganei asked, bouncing around behind the couch.

"My head is fine but I'm extremely bored…"

"Oh, that sucks."

Jumping up, the coach thrust a finger in his direction. "If you're so bored then you should show up to practice! Just because you're injured doesn't mean you can slack off!"

The scolding attitude really got on Kuroko's nerves, and his eyes narrowed severely. Who did she think she was? Was the doctor's note not enough to excuse him from _one_ measly week of practice? Had he not worked his ass off to help them win the Winter Cup? What, exactly, was she so displeased with?

"…Excuse me?"

Sensing the increasing tension, Kagami coughed into his fist to draw everyone's attention away from the fuming bluenette. Aware of what his friend was doing, Kuroko help Riko's eyes for another few seconds before they slid in the red-head's direction.

"Are you okay, Kagami-kun?"

Laughing awkwardly, he jumped up from his spot on the loveseat and threw his arms out. "Oh nothing! I was just wondering if anyone was, uh…hungry! Yeah, is anyone hungry?"

"What's new? Kagami is always hungry!" Hyuuga exclaimed, shaking his head.

This seemed to get everyone's attention as they all voiced their agreement. As the team started to come up with a plan of what and where to eat, the bluenette snuck out of the room. Like he expected, meeting up with his teammates wasn't helping his headache at all. Hell, it was probably worse with them here than looking at the computer screen for half the night.

Sighing, Kuroko leaned against the kitchen counter and rubbed his temples. How could he get them to leave? He'd seriously rather be doing the pile of homework Kagami brought than listen to them argue or get lectured by Riko.

"You alright, Kuroko?"

The sudden voice shocked the bluenette out of his thoughts. His arms fell to his side as he slowly glanced up to look at the intruder.

"I'm fine, Kagami-kun." He sighed. "Do you think you can get them to leave? The noise is giving me a headache…"

"Sure. Just rest up, okay?" Patting Kuroko on the shoulder, the red-head waved as he went back to the living room to get rid of the team. Trusting his partner to do just that, the bluenette went back to his room and flopped onto his bed. He so wasn't looking forward to going back to school in another couple of days, but hopefully his mom would give his phone back if he did. Then he would finally be able to talk to Akashi again, and maybe even see him!

That thought in his mind, Kuroko slowly drifted off into a deep sleep…

…..

"Well Kuroko-kun, it seems that you are fine now. Since you've had several days without any symptoms, I can also clear you to play sports, so you should be good. Just be careful, okay?"

Nodding his head, Kuroko slid off the examination table. "I will. Thank you, Doctor."

"No problem. I'll hand this paperwork in to the nurses and then you should be all set."

As the doctor left the room, Kuroko's mother breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness. I was worried there for a second! My baby has never had such an injury before!"

"Calm down, Mari. It was only a mild concussion. Our boy wouldn't fall to the likes of that!" The bluenette's father proudly stated, patting his son on the head affectionately. Not even a moment later, he was cradling his own head after his wife gave it a big smack.

"Owww. Why'd you do that, Mari-chan?" Shiro whined, winking at the woman after dodging another hand.

Rolling his eyes at his parents, Kuroko slipped his arms into his coat. He wanted to get out of here as soon as possible; he didn't care much for hospitals. Another reason he wanted to leave, though, was so he could finally get his phone back.

It had been almost two weeks since he got his concussion, which also meant it had almost been two weeks since he had seen – or even spoke to – Akashi. The bluenette's mother refused to give him back his phone, even when he went back to school.

 _"Only once you've been cleared"_ she had said. Kuroko knew there was no arguing with his mother once she had set her mind on something, and so he reluctantly relented. Perhaps things would have been different if he wasn't able to talk with Akashi on the computer, but since he could, the bluenette decided he could put up with a few more days of just messaging the red-head.

After all the proper paperwork had been filled out, they were finally allowed to leave. The entire car ride home, Kuroko couldn't keep himself from fidgeting in his seat. He couldn't wait to hear Akashi's velvety voice after going without it for so long. Once he got his phone, maybe they could set up a date or something? He couldn't wait!

When his father finally pulled into the driveway, Kuroko eagerly unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. His eyes instantly locked onto his mother, who heaved a sigh. Digging into her pocket, she pulled out the bluenette's cell phone and held it out to him.

"You can have it back," Reaching for the device, Kuroko's blank face remained unchanged as Mari yanked her hand back.

"You can have it back _if_ you agree to a few conditions."

Internally rolling his eyes, the bluenette sighed. "Okay. And what are they?"

Smirking, his mother raised a mocking eyebrow. "You still can't see that Akashi kid for the time being."

His mouth nearly dropped open when he heard the condition, but he managed to keep himself composed. He saw his father pass by shaking his head, but Kuroko knew he couldn't get around agreeing to his mother's rules.

With a blank face, the bluenette nodded his head. He wouldn't fall to her provocation. "Fine."

The shocked look on the woman's face nearly had Kuroko smirking too, but he managed to keep his lips straight as he followed after his father into the house. He had to get upstairs and call Akashi; the bluenette could only hope he wasn't in class or something.

…..

Once he got into his room, Kuroko locked the door before jumping on his bed. By now, he couldn't keep the smile off his face as he turned on his phone and pulled up his contacts. His heart was thundering in his chest, and the bluenette couldn't decide whether he really wanted Akashi to answer or if he was too nervous. Kuroko felt that if he heard the red-head's voice, he'd have a stupid grin on his face for the rest of the day whether he wanted to or not. It was weird, but Akashi had that kind of effect on him.

The bluenette stared at the red-head's phone number for a while, hesitating to actually call him. He waited so long, and now he was losing his nerve. Why was he freaking out? He was only going to call his boyfriend.

 _Boyfriend._

Every time he thought that word Kuroko couldn't help the shiver that ran up his spine. While he had never thought he'd be dating a guy before, the bluenette secretly liked that title. It was almost like a contract of sorts. It proved that the red-head was his.

Akashi was _his_ boyfriend, and it made Kuroko proud to know that he had something that everyone else wanted.

Oh screw it! He had to call now or he would explode!

The finger that had been hovering over the call button tapped it quickly before Kuroko could change his mind again. He held his breath when he heard the dialing tone. When it had been ringing for a while, the bluenette started to think that the red-head wouldn't answer, and he immediately deflated.

"Aw man, I guess he's-"

Just as he began to whine, he heard a click followed by a husky voice that sent another round of shivers coursing through his body.

 _"Tetsuya?"_

Biting his lip, Kuroko had to keep himself from squealing like a girl. Whether he was head over heels or not, the bluenette refused to throw away his pride and dignity. "Hello, Akashi-kun."

He didn't quite like the breathy way he sighed Akashi's name. Kuroko had meant to sound more composed, but by the glorious sound of the red-head's chuckles, he hadn't succeeded.

 _"Hello, Tetsuya."_ Akashi returned. Kuroko just _loved_ the way he purred his name. _"How are you? Did you see the doctor today?"_

"Yeah, I did. I was even cleared to play again, and my mom finally gave back my phone so we don't have to IM anymore."

 _"Oh really? Well I kind of liked it. It almost felt like a secret rendezvous or something. You know, like we were doing something_ naughty _."_

Kuroko didn't know how someone could sound so in control and wild at the same time. He had to bite his lip to keep his sigh from escaping his mouth. Akashi had sounded so damn risqué, it was bad for the bluenette's heart.

"Akashi-kunnn…" Kuroko whined. The laugh that followed warmed his whole body, and he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

 _"You're so cute, Tetsuya."_

"Oh hush."

Though he scolded the red-head, Kuroko felt the blush light up his face. Talking to Akashi was so relaxing; it was like he was finally breathing again after two weeks. Hugging a pillow to his chest, the bluenette let his eyes fall shut as he listened to Akashi's voice.

"So how is Akashi-kun? Were you in class?"

 _"Well, actually I'm between classes right now,"_ There was rustling and the sound of many voices in the background. _"The bell just rang so I'll have to be going. I'll call you later, okay love?"_

"Alright. Goodbye, Akashi-kun."

 _"Bye Tetsuya."_

Kuroko stayed on the line until he heard the dial tone. Every time he stopped talking to Akashi, it was like a part of him disappeared. It wasn't just an exaggeration of his feelings, it was literally like a part of his soul was disconnected and to be honest, it was slightly unnerving.

Rolling onto his back, the bluenette stared at the ceiling and released a sigh. Even if it was only a short conversation, it managed to lift his spirits immensely. Though they still couldn't meet – courtesy of the bluenette's loving mother – it was at least nice to be able to hear Akashi's voice.

Oh shoot. That's right. Kuroko would still have to tell the red-head that they couldn't see each other for the time being. The bluenette really didn't want to tell him that…

 _"Tetsuya! Dinner!"_

Sighing, those thoughts were put on the back burner. He'd think things over during dinner, and maybe he could come up with a plan or something. Akashi said he'd call later, so that meant they would be able to talk again. That thought put a smile on Kuroko's face as he left his room and went downstairs for dinner.

…..

It was Friday night and Kuroko was exhausted. He had a week from hell. Since he had been cleared to play, the bluenette had showed up to practice on Monday and immediately regretted it. When he got into the gym, everyone was yelling at each other; the comforting and fun atmosphere from his first year was now nowhere to be seen. It was like the whole team was obsessed with winning and getting better, and the love for the sport had taken the backseat. Kuroko, though, couldn't care less about winning. He just wanted to have a good time with his teammates like before, but it was as clear as day that that was no longer possible.

He learned of this fact two days into the week, and eventually, the bluenette decided to stop going to practice altogether. He refused to let himself be used like a pawn, and he didn't want to end up hating the sport like the others. Since Kuroko didn't attend practice, he had to spend the rest of the week avoiding the whole basketball team – minus Kagami, of course. The bluenette was relieved that at least his light hadn't changed throughout this whole ordeal. Kagami understood Kuroko's thoughts, though, and respected his wishes – for which the latter couldn't be more grateful.

The only saving grace for the bluenette throughout the week were his nightly talks with Akashi. They could always relax him, no matter how bad his day had been. Kuroko's mother still wouldn't let them see each other, and for some reason, the longer the bluenette didn't see the red-head, the more withdrawn he would become.

Kuroko was seriously going to lose his mind if he didn't see Akashi soon.

At that thought, he felt a vibration from under his pillow. Retrieving his phone, a tired smile appeared on the bluenette's face.

 _'Speak of the devil…'_ He thought as he answered the call.

"Good evening, Akashi-kun."

 _"Hello, love. How's my kitten tonight?"_

Sighing, Kuroko curled into his comforter. He really needed Akashi right now. "I could be better. My week has been hell…" Usually he would hate to whine or complain to other people, but the red-head was different. The bluenette trusted that he would listen patiently and always have the right words to say.

"I've been hounded by the team for the last few days and I can't take it anymore. I really love basketball and it used to be fun playing with them, but now it's like they're all obsessed with winning." Heaving another sigh, Kuroko continued his rant. "Rather than enjoying themselves, everyone is just after their own gain. I'm tired of being used as a tool for winning…"

 _"Don't listen to what those with no wisdom say, Tetsuya. I understand they were once your friends, but relationships like those are poisonous. They shouldn't be allowed to destroy something you love; I won't let them."_

Kuroko smiled at Akashi's possessive tone. Some may have been turned off by it, but the bluenette found it endearing. It was okay that Akashi thought he was his because Kuroko thought the same thing. They belonged to each other, and nothing would change that.

"I know you're right-"

 _"Of course I am. I'm absolute"_

" _Hush._ I know you're right but I'm just so tired of it. I just need a break from it all."

 _"…"_

The other line was silent for a while, and Kuroko started to worry if he said something wrong. Perhaps he was being too whiney? Was he complaining too much? Would Akashi stop talking to him now? What should he-

 _"I have just the solution to your problem my love."_

Akashi's words cut off the bluenette's internal panic, though they confused him. Cocking his head to the side, Kuroko told Akashi as much.

"Solution? What do you mean, Akashi-kun?"

Chuckles were heard from the other line before the red-head spoke again. _"You'll see. Just be a good kitty and wait, okay?"_

"Wait, Akashi-kun-!"

As Kuroko called out to Akashi, the line went dead. The dial tone rung softly in his ear as his face screwed up further in confusion. What did he mean by solution? And wait for what? His head spun with several questions, but the bluenette decided to trust Akashi. Maybe he'd be pleasantly surprised?

…..

It was about an hour later and Kuroko was finishing up some homework. He'd rather get it done tonight than work on it over the weekend, but he was almost done with it anyway. The bluenette had completed most of it in class when the teacher wasn't looking.

As he was working on his last math problem, Kuroko heard the rumbling of an engine outside. It was weird though, because his parents weren't going to be home until well into the next morning. Looking towards the window, he cocked an eyebrow. Just as Kuroko started to get up from his chair, his phone vibrated violently against the desk. Pulling up the message he received, the bluenette's mouth fell open.

Rushing to the window, he threw it open and poked his head outside. Sure enough, there was Akashi Seijuurou in all his glory standing beside his motorcycle with the most gorgeous smile on his face. Kuroko just couldn't believe his eyes.

With a sweeping bow, Akashi lifted his head and stared directly into his eyes as he smirked.

"Your carriage has arrived, your Highness."


	10. Chapter 10

"What are you doing, Bakashi-kun?" Kuroko almost shouted back, barely remembering to keep his voice down so he wouldn't disturb the neighbors. Not like a hot guy standing in front of his house with a motorcycle was attention grabbing enough.

The smirk remained on the red-head's lips as he moved closer to the window. "What else but visiting my needy little kitty?" Akashi teased with a wink. The asshole really needed to stop doing that or Kuroko was going to turn into a pile of goo – the jerk knew it too, with the way that smirk widened and showed off his pearly white teeth.

"Come on down, princess." The red-head called when the bluenette didn't answer for a while. Awaking from his thoughts, Kuroko closed the window before turning around and running out of his room. When he got to the front door, he stuffed his feet into his shoes and shrugged on a jacket. Kuroko nearly plowed right into Akashi when he flung himself out of his house, but the latter easily caught him in his arms and spun him in circles. With a small laugh, he placed a gentle kiss to the bluenette's nose.

Returning the embrace, Kuroko released a chuckle of his own. "You idiot," He breathed, smiling up at the red-head. "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't I say earlier?" Akashi asked. "I'm here to give my Tetsuya a little TLC."

At that statement, Kuroko suddenly remembered Akashi's words from earlier. The red-head had said he had a solution to the bluenette's problem, hadn't he? Who would have thought that he would have meant _this_?

Shaking his head, Kuroko nuzzled into his boyfriend's shoulder. "Not that I don't love the surprise or anything, Akashi-kun, but you do know that my mom still says we can't see each other, right?" To be honest, the bluenette couldn't care less about what his mom said right now. His boyfriend was here in his arms; who was he to deny that?

"Oh Tetsuya," Akashi rumbled, the grin on his face turning downright mischievous. "What your mother doesn't know, won't hurt her."

Just like that, Kuroko was swept out of his grumpy mood by this wonderful man. Cocking one blue eyebrow, the bluenette pulled himself flush against Akashi. "Yeah? And what else isn't she going to know?" He purred, loving the fire that lit up the red-head's eyes.

…..

The sensation of the wind rushing through his hair as Akashi sped them down the highway was an exhilarating feeling to say the least. Of course, getting to cling onto the red-head was a little bonus. After the older man had managed to get the bluenette to get on his motorcycle, they had taken off, leaving his house as only a speck on the horizon. Kuroko still had no idea where they were even going, but he figured tonight was going to be eventful and with the week he's had, he just wanted to let his hair down so to speak.

Even if it had been a while since he and Akashi had actually met, it felt like that time away from each other just disappeared. Every time he talked to the red-head, the same thought kept running through Kuroko's mind; he felt as if they had known each other their whole lives. The bluenette didn't know if Akashi felt the same way, but he sure hoped so. He could easily see himself becoming lost in his love for the red-head…As if he wasn't already or something. To be honest, basketball didn't even hold a candle to how he felt for Akashi – not in the slightest.

A small pang of pain surged through Kuroko's chest at the thought of basketball. He had dedicated his whole life to the sport when he fell in love with it as a child. At first, he wasn't the greatest player, but with a _lot_ of practice and his unwavering determination, the bluenette had made a name for himself. Lately, however, Kuroko found the thought of practice unappealing. Logically, he knew it had more to do with his teammates than it did with a general dislike of the sport, but all the fighting and arguing made even the thought of basketball painful. It was terribly unfortunate, though; Kuroko still loved to play.

Lost in his thoughts, the bluenette wound his arms tighter around the man in front of him. It seemed that lately Akashi was the only constant entity in Kuroko's life. Sure, he still had Kagami, but even he couldn't offer the support and comfort that the smaller red-head could. Kuroko was unbelievably grateful for that, because he just knew that if it hadn't been for Akashi, he would have snapped somewhere along the line and gone off on his team. Perhaps he may have even completely lost his love of basketball.

As Kuroko occupied himself with his thoughts, he didn't even notice when Akashi pulled into a small parking lot a short distance off the highway. He barely even registered that they stopped until the red-head patted the bluenette's hands. Releasing his death-grip on Akashi, Kuroko took off his helmet and glanced around. About ten yards to the right of the nearly empty lot was a street basketball court, much like the one he and Akashi had been to before the bluenette got his concussion. This one, however, was obviously maintained much better; it even sported a bright blue chain-linked fence around its perimeter.

"Where are we?" Kuroko asked as Akashi helped him off the bike.

There was only one other vehicle in the whole parking lot, and the bluenette realized he knew the two men who leaned against the car's shiny black hood. It was Midorima and Takao, the friends that Akashi had introduced the bluenette to several weeks ago. Smiling slightly when he saw Takao waving, Kuroko gave the red-head a slightly confused look. The smirk on his face told Kuroko that the red-head knew everything that he was thinking.

Without a word, Akashi took the bluenette's hand and dragged him over to the court, meeting up with the two other men at the entrance.

"Kuroko! I missed you!" Takao exclaimed as he bounced around the bluenette, a huge smile on his face. Even Midorima gave him a short nod before he pushed up his glasses with his middle finger. Glancing around the group, Kuroko lifted a brow as he turned back to the red-head.

Cocking his head, he was truly confused. "It seems I'm at a disadvantage here, Akashi-kun. Everyone appears to know what's going on but me."

"Relax, Tetsuya." Akashi soothed. "You're very bright, I'm sure you can figure out exactly why we're here."

With their location and the fact that Takao magically conjured up a basketball, Kuroko hazarded a guess. "Basketball?"

"Ding, ding, ding!" The raven-haired man shouted as he put a finger to his nose. Midorima shook his head at the man's antics while Kuroko was left even more confused than before.

"Okay…" He drawled, once again pinning the red-head with a hard stare. "What I want to know is why."

Once again, that secretive smile appeared on Akashi's face. Instead of an explanation, however, he merely walked onto the court. Midorima and Takao weren't far behind, leaving Kuroko to stand there utterly confused. What was going on here? He wasn't so dense that he couldn't figure out that the three other men intended to play basketball, but why would the red-head drag him out of his house so late at night just for this? There had to be a catch, Kuroko just wasn't sure what it was.

Following his boyfriend onto the court after a moment of contemplation, the bluenette figured he might as well try to have some fun while he was here. It hadn't been a long time since he had last played, but it _had_ been a while since he felt the tinge of excitement that was currently running up his spine. Kuroko couldn't exactly put his finger on it, but the look in the eyes of the three men had him shivering with anticipation. While they had been joking around earlier, they now wore intense expressions. Akashi, however, continued to hold his smirk in place – though that only served to make him appear even more intimidating.

A smirk of his own appeared on the bluenette's face as he joined up with the others. He could tell that things were about to get serious.

…..

The excitement continued to thrum through Kuroko's veins as he propelled the ball into Akashi's hands with his palm. Immediately after, the red-head drove straight at Midorima, cutting back just before he slammed into the man. No matter how hard the green-head tried, though, he couldn't keep his balance under the onslaught of Akashi's crossovers and cutbacks. In the end, he ended up on his butt as the red-head calmly shot the ball into the hoop.

Running over to his boyfriend, Kuroko gave him a fist-bump. It had only been a few minutes into their game, but they already connected with each other and easily maneuvered around Midorima and Takao. The bluenette couldn't even believe how much fun he was having.

They chose teams at random, but it was actually the first time that Akashi and Kuroko were on the same team since they started. It was fun playing with Midorima and Takao, but the bluenette felt so in tune with Akashi. The feeling was really out of this world, and so was the score.

Offering the green-head a hand, Akashi's lips lifted in a cocky smirk. "You're out of shape, Shintarou. Maybe you should train more."

Takao snickered off to the side as Midorima grumbled, stalking off to the bench to get some water. The raven-haired man wasn't far behind. From the looks of things, the two seemed to be discussing strategy – not that it would really help with the gap in the score.

A smile tilted Kuroko's lips when he felt Akashi's arms wind around him from behind. He'd never admit it out loud, but he felt so at home in this man's arms. The bluenette could feel the sweat dripping from Akashi's face as he rested his forehead on the former's shoulder, only telling how hard he had been working. To be honest, Kuroko got a little thrill from seeing how dominant and confident Akashi was on the court. It was kind of hot, too.

"Are you having fun, Tetsuya?" Akashi breathed, pressing open-mouthed kisses to his neck and shoulder. Tilting his head to give more access, Kuroko hummed in affirmation. When they first arrived, he hadn't thought he'd have as much fun as he was. Lately basketball had been more of a chore to him, but with Akashi, it felt so invigorating. It felt like it used to, when he first fell in love with the sport. For that, Kuroko was beyond grateful.

Twisting in the red-head's arms, the bluenette wound his own around the taller man's neck. He leaned up and placed a small kiss to the bottom of Akashi's chin before resting his head on his chest. The smile was still on his face as he nodded once more. "I'm having a lot of fun, thank you, Akashi-kun." Leaning back, he beamed up at his boyfriend.

The grin that appeared on those sinful lips was absolutely gorgeous. Akashi's features grew softer as he tucked a stray strand of the bluenette's hair behind his ear.

"Anything for my baby…" He murmured.

"Soo cuuuute!" Takao shouted from somewhere over Kuroko's shoulder, instantly lighting the bluenette's face on fire. He had completely forgotten that they weren't alone. Burying his face in Akashi's chest once more, Kuroko tried to ease the heat from his cheeks. The melodious sound of the red-head's chuckles was amplified by the rumbling against the bluenette's ear.

…..

"See you later, Kuroko. Let's do this again sometime!"

Smiling, the bluenette nodded his head as he waved to Takao. He agreed with the man. It had been so long since Kuroko had last had so much fun, even before his own team started to only care about winning. Hell, Kuroko didn't think he _ever_ had felt so excited and alive before. All his worries and stresses that he had felt earlier were now nowhere to be seen, and all thanks to Akashi. The bluenette didn't know what he had done to receive such a great gift, but he would thank whoever was listening for giving him the red-head.

Kuroko stood lost in thought as he watched Midorima and Takao drive away. It was well into the night by now, but he couldn't even bring himself to care what his parents might think should they ever find out.

He nearly jumped when a hand stroked down his back, grumbling when he heard Akashi's chuckles.

"Are you ready to go, Tetsuya?" The red-head asked, pulling Kuroko into his arms. Accepting a small peck to the lips, the bluenette nodded. "Thank you so much, Akashi-kun. I had a lot fun tonight."

One large hand cupped his jaw as the other continued to draw lazy circles into his spine. "Anytime, my love. I had fun too. Don't you think we made a great team?" Akashi's smile was soft as amusement played behind his eyes. They'd absolutely crushed Midorima and Takao, and the red-head seemed to find it funny since they were both shorter than the other two men. Not that Akashi would admit that he was short; in fact, he nearly smacked the green-head in the face with the ball when he muttered as much under his breath.

A soft chuckle fell from his lips as he nodded. "Yes, we certainly would. I would love to play with you again sometime."

At his words, a strange look crossed Akashi's face before he opened his mouth to talk again. "Actually…" He began, the smirk reinstating itself on his lips. "There's this tournament coming up at my college, and I'd like for you to be on my team."

Kuroko cocked his head to the side in confusion even as a smile pulled at his lips. "I'd love to…but don't you need to be a student to enter? Wouldn't we get disqualified?"

The smirk turned devious as the red-head pulled the bluenette closer. "You just leave those details to me, alright love?"

…..

The next morning, Kuroko woke up feeling refreshed despite only getting a few hours of sleep. After they had left the court, Akashi had brought the bluenette home. They stayed outside on the front lawn for a while, just talking to each other under the bright stars, until Kuroko's eyes began to droop in exhaustion. He was reluctant to part with the red-head, but the bluenette still had school in the morning. Akashi probably had class and work to do too, and so Kuroko was left gazing after his boyfriend's back as he disappeared into the night sky.

Shrugging his uniform shirt over his shoulders, the bluenette lazily buttoned it up as he thought about Akashi. The man was such a dream, and he didn't know what he had done to deserve such a gift. With all the stresses surrounding him, Akashi just made everything look so much brighter. It was like every time Kuroko heard that melodious voice, a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

A smile pulled at his lips as he finished getting dressed and stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth. The bluenette was pretty sure that nothing could kill his vibe right now, not even his teammates. Even if that was true, though, he still didn't want to see them. Kuroko was considering quitting the team, and he didn't need to be barraged with questions and angry glares. Akashi was completely right, people like them didn't deserve his time or energy.

With one last look at his reflection, Kuroko stuffed his feet into his shoes when he made it to the foyer. Since he no longer attended morning practices, he had so much time to get ready and get to school. At first the bluenette had felt guilty about skipping, but after a few more earfuls from his coach, he honestly couldn't care less anymore. In Kuroko's mind, it was his team that had driven him away, so they had no right to criticize him. He was _finally_ making decisions for _himself_ and not anyone else. To be honest, it was about time that the bluenette had done something he wanted rather than what he thought others would want.

Feeling empowered by his own thoughts and the words of Akashi, Kuroko left his house with his head held high. Nothing was going to bring him down, and he was determined to keep it that way. Should anyone other than Kagami try to talk to him, Kuroko decided that he was just going to ignore them.

…..

It was half-way through his day and so far, Kuroko had managed to steer clear of negative thoughts and attitudes. The only person from the basketball team that he had seen was Kagami, and the large red-head had merely nodded in greeting. It was a little odd since the basketball junkie was usually exuberant and lively, but the bluenette chose to think nothing of it. He was having a good day, so if Kagami had some problem stabbing him in the side, that was none of Kuroko's business.

After buying some bread for lunch, the bluenette made his way to the roof to catch some of the sun's rays. It was a beautiful day out, not even one wisp of a cloud in the vibrant sky. There was even a whispering breeze in the air, keeping the temperature just right. Laying himself out in the middle, Kuroko closed his eyes. He couldn't even remember the last time he just stopped and let the world turn. It was ridiculous that he hadn't even known how fast he was trying to rush through life until he met Akashi. All the warm feelings Kuroko received from the red-head were new to him, but boy had he been missing out.

They hadn't known each other for long, but that didn't matter to Kuroko. Everything that Akashi did and everything that he was spelled out perfect, and it made the bluenette long to be the same; it made him want to make himself _better._ Kuroko could honestly say with all his heart that he believed that Akashi was his soul mate. Their first meeting hadn't exactly been ideal, but he would treasure that moment in his heart forever. Even all those strange visions that had surged through his mind would be in his memories…

Now that he thought about it, what were all those visions? As soon as Kuroko had looked into Akashi's eyes, so many scenes had flooded through his mind's eye like a tidal wave, but he hadn't been able to make any sense of them at the time. Thinking back on it now though, Kuroko recalled something curious about those images. In almost every one, he could remember seeing two people that resembled both himself and Akashi. That was impossible though; Kuroko had never met the red-head before, right?

Jackknifing, the bluenette gripped his hair tightly as the pressure in his head multiplied in massive amounts. It was like someone was hammering away from the inside, he just didn't know why. He was pretty sure he wasn't sick, and he had never experienced a headache this immense before; not even when he had a migraine. The pain eventually grew so great that it began to eat away at his vision, causing the bluenette to barely even notice his teammates approaching him. Kuroko's hearing was also fading fast, so he wasn't quite sure what his coach was currently complaining about. He didn't really _care._ It was probably just something else about him being "lazy" and "not a team player" again. What Kuroko really wanted right now, was for the crushing tension in his head to ease.

Things could never be that simple though, could they? Aside from Akashi, the bluenette rarely got what he wanted, and this seemed to be another one of those times. Instead of easing, the pressure in his mind grew so great that he could hardly even see or hear – hardly even _breathe._ Unable to hold his shout of pain back any longer, Kuroko's hands fell to his side as he crumbled to the ground, succumbing to the wonderful numbing feeling of unconsciousness.


End file.
